


Furor arma ministrat

by Monotropa_Borealis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monotropa_Borealis/pseuds/Monotropa_Borealis
Summary: "Nous n'avons aucun intérêt l'un envers l'autre. Uniquement une haine brûlante et poisseuse. Notre violence dure depuis trois ans et je ne suis toujours pas rassasié. Je me suis juré que je ne m'arrêterais pas là, que j'allais continuer jusqu'à le briser, le détruire."





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'une réécriture d'une histoire originale de RE-150-MN sur FictionPress. Merci pour tes histoires fascinantes et perturbantes...

Cela dure depuis trois ans maintenant. C’est ridicule quand j’y pense. Ça fait trois ans que la guerre est terminée. La bataille finale aurait dû me libérer, pas me détruire davantage. Ma vie aurait dû bien aller après Poudlard. Plus de mage noir qui complote ma mort chaque année, plus cette pression de devoir sauver le monde entier, ne plus être obligé de voir sa face de fouine à chaque tournant de couloir. Il faut croire que ma malchance est éternelle. Mais tant pis, je l’entraînerai avec moi jusqu’en enfer, s’il le faut. C’est toujours de sa faute, quand ça va mal. Foutu Malefoy à la con.

Trois ans que nous nous rencontrons strictement dans le but de nous détester, de nous détruire. D’entretenir la haine qui nous anime. C’est une flamme sordide que nous nourrissons toutes les deux semaines, au point qu’elle a fini par faire partie de notre quotidien, de nous-mêmes. Il nous est impossible de la négliger ou de la laisser s’éteindre. Nous ne pourrions le tolérer. En trois ans, nous n’avons jamais raté l’une de ces précieuses soirées.

Je n’ai aucune idée des mensonges qu’il raconte pour justifier ses absences auprès des siens et, honnêtement, je n’en ai rien à foutre. Il n’y a pas de tendresse entre nous. Aucune compassion, aucun intérêt l’un envers l’autre. Uniquement une haine brûlante et poisseuse. Nous ne partageons pas les détails de notre vie, pas même les banalités que peuvent s’échanger froidement des étrangers. Par précaution, d’abord, parce que nous sommes et serons toujours des ennemis, mais aussi parce qu’il n’y a aucune raison de le faire. Ce serait inutile d’entamer une conversation ; nous ne nous adressons la parole que pour nous insulter, nous ridiculiser. Les choses sont ainsi depuis trois ans et c’est ainsi qu’elles doivent être.

Il s’appelle Drago, mais il n’a pas la prestance ou la majesté de l’animal mythique dont il tire son nom. Pour moi, il sera toujours La Fouine. Si je devais le comparer à un autre animal stupide, je dirais plutôt que ses yeux gris me rappellent ceux des reptiles, des vipères plus précisément : froids, hargneux, calculateurs. Il s’appelle Drago Malefoy, mais j’aime le surnommer Drakie ou Malfouine pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Qui aurait cru que ça fonctionnerait chaque fois ?

Je ne me souviens plus exactement comment a débuté cet arrangement particulier entre lui et moi. Nos chemins se sont recroisés à Pré-au-Lard, alors que j’aidais à la reconstruction des bâtiments touchés par la bataille ; je lui ai fendu la lèvre et j’étais prêt à lui réduire le visage en bouillie — je l’aurais fait sans la moindre hésitation, mais les Aurors se sont pointés et j’ai dû laisser tomber. Je le regrette encore, parfois. Depuis leur procès — où tout le monde a appris que Narcissa Malefoy m’a « sauvé » la vie et que son précieux fils a refusé de nous dénoncer lorsque nous étions prisonniers dans leur manoir —, les Malefoy sont devenus des saints. Cela va sans dire que les généreux dons de Lucius à Ste-Mangouste et aux associations pour les orphelins de guerre doivent grandement influencer l’opinion publique. Bande de connards. C’est la preuve que tout peut s’acheter dans ce monde. Même une bonne conscience.

Mais moi, je sais la vérité. Les individus méprisables comme Drago Malefoy ne pourront jamais changer, c’est dans leur nature de serpent. Il fait partie de ces gens que l’on déteste au premier regard. Comme ça, sans raison. Instinctivement. Chacune de ses paroles ne m’inspire que le mépris, et la simple vue de son visage parvient à me dégoûter. Lorsque j’ai nettoyé ma main maculée de son sang, je me suis juré que je ne m’arrêterais pas là, que j’allais continuer jusqu’à le briser, le détruire.

Le plus merveilleux de tout cela est que je sais qu’il ressent exactement la même chose à mon sujet.

C’est ainsi qu’ont commencé nos rencontres. Une fois toutes les deux semaines, toujours le mardi soir. C’est la seule chose qui nous permet d’apaiser provisoirement cette haine corrosive qui gronde en nous. Si nous voulions nous entretuer, nous pourrions aisément le faire ; rien ne nous en empêcherait. Faire gicler le sang de l’autre sur les murs ou les draps, s’étrangler, se défoncer le crâne contre l’angle d’un meuble… Ce serait facile, même. Trop facile. De toute manière, le but que nous poursuivons n’est pas le meurtre. Cela réglerait le problème, certes ; je n’aurais plus à supporter ses yeux de vipère et ses sourires cruels, teintés de malveillance et de répulsion. Mais le soulagement ne durerait pas. Notre violence dure depuis trois ans et je ne suis toujours pas rassasié.

Nous nous retrouvons habituellement quelque part dans le Londres moldu vers vingt heures. Nous avons nos endroits de prédilection, mais nous veillons à alterner afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Même s’il n’y a rien que je désire davantage que sa destruction absolue, je n’oserais pas dénoncer aux autres la véritable nature de notre relation, car les sanctions seraient terribles autant pour lui que pour moi ; jamais on ne nous permettrait de nous adonner à quelque chose d’aussi écœurant. Alors nous gardons le silence.

Nous avons pensé aux hôtels. Ce serait simple, ça aussi, mais trop impersonnel. Trop rapide, trop détaché. Ce que nous voulons, c’est nous immiscer chez l’autre, dans l’autre, le ronger de l’intérieur et le salir pour toujours. La maison est là où se trouve le cœur, dit-on. L’endroit parfait où viser.

Nous ne faisons pas l’amour. Nous ne baisons pas non plus. C’est du sexe, oui, mais ça s’arrête là. C’est la seule façon que nous avons trouvée pour humilier l’autre, le détruire et le meurtrir sans l’assassiner. Ce n’est rien d’autre qu’un jeu de pouvoir ; le plaisir que nous en retirons n’est qu’un supplément — mais un agréable supplément tout de même.

Avec les mois qui ont passé, j’ai mémorisé l’entièreté de la chambre de Malefoy. Pas les autres pièces. Ce serait inutile — et de toute manière impossible, puisque je n’y suis jamais entré. Je connais les rideaux sombres, la table de chevet en acajou, le lit bien assez spacieux pour nos luttes et nos hostilités. Chaque fois, les draps sont différents. Je reconnais environ une dizaine de motifs : rayures, carreaux, couleurs unies, arabesques quelconques… une fois tachés de sang et de sperme, ces tissus n’ont plus de valeur à mes yeux. Sans doute a-t-il, lui aussi, gravé dans sa mémoire les moindres détails de ma chambre. L’inverse me vexerait : comment oserait-il ne pas porter davantage attention à cette pièce dans laquelle je l’ai si souvent blessé, raillé, violé ?

Mais Malefoy se débrouille plutôt bien de son côté aussi. Tous les coups sont permis, après tout ; il n’y a pas de règles entre lui et moi, et c’est ce qui fait toute la beauté de notre relation. Si je ne voulais que du sexe, du plaisir facile, je me contenterais d’aller voir des prostituées. Et je le fais parfois. Je n’en ai pas honte. J’apprécie le côté anonyme et discret de leur service. Je n’ai jamais eu de problèmes avec elles ; une fois l’acte accompli, je paie et je reprends le fil de ma vie. C’est un peu la même chose avec Malefoy, d’une certaine manière : une fois satisfaits de nous-mêmes, nous repartons ou jetons l’autre dehors. Nous ne demeurons jamais ensemble toute la nuit. Ça m’amuse de penser que si cela venait à se produire, probablement serions-nous incapables de résister à l’envie de meurtre.

Alors nous profitons de ces quelques heures, jamais plus de deux ou trois, pour blesser l’autre le plus possible. Nous mordons, frappons, entaillons. Déchirons chair et vêtements. J’ignore combien de cicatrices m’a laissées Malefoy. Je n’ose les compter, car je suis certain que le nombre réveillerait en moi cette violence fiévreuse. Je sais qu’il y a toutes ces marques en forme de croissant sur mes hanches et mes cuisses — ses ongles. Il y a cette entaille sur mon torse qui a laissé derrière elle un zigzag d’une pâleur lunaire. Cette dent cassée, cette épaule disloquée à deux reprises. Et puis cette morsure dans mon cou qui a nécessité des points de suture parce que ce connard a manqué de justesse la carotide. Certaines cicatrices demeurent visibles longtemps. D’autres s’estompent comme si elles n’avaient été que des illusions. J’aime les voir comme les preuves de notre promesse, celle de ne jamais cesser tant que l’autre ne sera pas complètement brisé, détruit.

Nous passons bien souvent la majeure partie de nos rencontres à nous battre pour la dominance. Dès que nous entrons dans la chambre, nous sommes prêts à utiliser tout ce que nous pouvons trouver à notre avantage. Nous agrippons les membres de l’autre suffisamment fort pour laisser des hématomes ; nous roulons parmi les draps froissés jusqu’à parfois tomber du lit — et tant mieux si nous cassons au passage un bibelot ou une lampe de chevet — ; nous cherchons à tenir les mains de l’autre pour l’empêcher de riposter ; nous tentons de le garder dans une position dans laquelle il est vulnérable, exposé, fragile.

Malefoy est doué pour cela, il me faut l’admettre. Il est moins fort que moi, mais ses réflexes sont vifs et, même dans la noirceur, il parvient souvent à m’atteindre sous la mâchoire, entre les côtes ou en plein dans le plexus solaire. C’est pour cette raison que j’ai appris à ne pas crier victoire trop vite, même quand il est sous moi et que je serre vicieusement sa gorge. Il nous est impossible de baisser notre garde, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants ; cela laisserait à l’autre l’occasion de prendre le contrôle et d’avoir tout le plaisir.

Car il n’y a pas de plaisir dans la soumission, bien qu’il nous arrive parfois de jouir durant la pénétration. Nous ne sommes pas tendres. Nous utilisions au départ des préservatifs, mais nous avons fini par laisser tomber, faute d’avoir le temps nécessaire pour les mettre ; quant au lubrifiant, il n’est pas rare qu’il demeure dans la table de chevet sans même que nous pensions à son existence. Jamais nous n’acceptons d’être soumis. Cela signifierait accepter la douleur, l’humiliation, la victoire de l’autre. Accepter les mains qui retiennent les nôtres ; les ongles qui se plantent cruellement dans notre chair ; les ricanements condescendants mêlés aux gémissements et aux soupirs enfiévrés ; le sexe qui s’enfonce en nous sans la moindre pitié, qui nous remplit de dégoût et de semence laiteuse.

Nous sommes égoïstes lorsque nous sommes en position de pouvoir. C’est pour nous-mêmes que nous faisons cela, jamais pour l’autre ; ce dernier n’est qu’un corps que nous utilisons à notre guise et que nous souillons de notre satisfaction. Dès que nous jouissons, la partie est terminée pour l’autre ; son plaisir n’est pas notre responsabilité. Rien ne nous empêche de tout arrêter, d’enfiler nos vêtements et de contempler l’autre qui attend toujours de jouir, les joues rouges de honte et de désir tandis que notre semence coule entre ses cuisses.

Avec Malefoy, je ne saurais dire ce que je préfère ; j’aime le voir tremblant sous moi, lorsque je m’apprête à éjaculer en lui et qu’il ne peut que subir — me subir —, son érection pressée contre son ventre sans toutefois pouvoir parvenir à l’orgasme. À ce moment, je perçois dans sa respiration inégale, sifflante, tout le  _besoin_  qui gronde en lui, ce besoin qui demeure hors de sa portée, et je suis meurtri par un terrible dilemme. Je peux le laisser ainsi, humilié et forcé de se caresser une fois seul pour apaiser ce feu qui le ravage, le consume.

Je peux également me servir du désespoir que j’entrevois dans ses yeux gris pour le salir davantage. Lorsque la nuit se fait longue et que je ne suis pas rassasié — je ne le suis jamais tout à fait —, il m’est difficile de ne pas profiter de sa vulnérabilité. Tout en lui tenant la gorge ou la nuque, je l’oblige à se branler ou encore à insérer deux ou trois doigts en lui jusqu’à ce qu’il jouisse de son propre toucher. Chaque fois, je ne manque pas de lui cracher au visage avant de le féliciter, de lui dire qu’il est un  _bon garçon_. La fureur qui se réveille alors dans ses yeux est parfois suffisante pour que j’aie envie de le prendre à nouveau.

Mais il y a aussi les occasions où il jouit pendant que je le pénètre. Ça lui arrive plus fréquemment qu’à moi. Je me souviens que cela m’irritait, au départ : je voulais être le seul à prendre du plaisir, le seul à sortir comblé de notre rencontre nocturne. S’il éjaculait, c’était que mes gestes avaient su l’exciter et le stimuler adéquatement. Ma victoire avait alors un goût amer qui me poursuivait durant le reste de la soirée. À présent, c’est différent. Peut-être ma perspective a-t-elle changé, ou encore est-ce ma compréhension même de Malefoy ? Sa jouissance m’amuse ; je prends conscience qu’il trouve du plaisir dans le fait d’être à ma merci, raillé, sali, alors que son nez est parfois en sang, que des ecchymoses décorent l’intérieur de ses cuisses et que je le pénètre sans même le préparer. Je le force donc à avaler sa semence comme la pute qu’il est et j’ai déjà hâte d’être à notre prochaine rencontre.

Malefoy n’est pas aussi déterminé à m’humilier ; j’ignore si c’est parce qu’il n’en a pas envie ou s’il s’agit d’un manque de créativité. Lorsque je contemple le nombre de cicatrices sur mon corps, je songe qu’il a une nette préférence pour la douleur physique. Cela me frustre, d’une certaine manière. Avec toute l’énergie que je déploie dans sa destruction, sa nonchalance est une insulte. Il me faut une réaction de sa part, quelque chose pour alimenter le brasier de ma haine. Mes jeux de pouvoir ne m’ont jamais permis d’obtenir la rage qui m’est si nécessaire ; trop souvent, je n’ai que son silence hautain comme réponse. Alors je continue. Cela dure depuis trois ans et je ne suis toujours pas rassasié.


	2. Chapitre 2

Nous nous rencontrons ce soir au centre-ville, près de la fontaine. En cette soirée de mai, la lumière ne s’est pas tout à fait évanouie dans le ciel. À l’ouest, des lueurs roses et grises s’étirent derrière les immeubles en de longs traits délavés prêts à se fondre dans l’obscurité. L’air est agréablement frais, mais le vent fait frissonner ceux qui ont négligé d’apporter une veste ou un gilet léger.

Malefoy est assis sur un banc à quelques mètres de moi, occupé à lire le journal, comme souvent. Il ne m’a pas vu. Je scrute les environs avant d’aller vers lui ; les journalistes évitent habituellement le Londres moldu, mais je préfère être prudent. Plusieurs pourraient me reconnaître de visage, et ce même à mon insu. Je jette un dernier regard à ma montre et repousse distraitement une mèche sombre derrière mon oreille. Lorsque je reporte mon attention sur Malefoy, le journal qu’il feuilletait précédemment est refermé. Il me fixe avec son habituelle expression méprisante, mais les cernes qu’il arbore m’évoquent davantage la fatigue que la menace. Peut-être est-il malade. Les derniers jours ont été avares de chaleur et il ne serait guère étonnant qu’il ait pris froid. De mon côté, je suis resté chez moi pour éviter cette humidité glaciale ; tant pis pour lui s’il a été assez stupide pour sortir. Il sera affaibli et facile à soumettre.

Il se lève au moment où j’arrive à sa hauteur. Nous n’avons pas encore échangé un seul mot que, déjà, il me regarde de haut. Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire. La soirée s’annonce divertissante.

— Où allons-nous ? demandé-je.

— Mon appartement est plus proche d’ici que le tien.

Je hoche la tête, même si la distance à parcourir ne fait aucune différence pour moi. Une chambre est une chambre. Bien sûr, il est toujours plus amusant d’humilier l’autre alors qu’il se trouve sur son propre territoire, mais je sais que Malefoy n’a que peu d’intérêt pour ce genre de préoccupations. Tant pis pour lui.

Nous marchons en silence. Il n’y a rien à dire, de toute façon. Nous connaissons le trajet et nous savons ce que nous voulons. Même si je désirais engager une conversation, je ne saurais quel sujet aborder ; je ne connais presque rien de Malefoy, à vrai dire. J’ignore quel travail il exerce depuis Poudlard, qui sont ses amis, que sont devenus ses parents, qu’est-ce qu’il aime manger, quelle musique il écoute, et autres conneries du genre. Je sais toutefois qu’il y a dans son vestibule d’entrée deux paires de chaussures qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Mais je ne pose pas de questions. Ça ne m’intéresse pas.

Je me contente de laisser errer mon regard sur les bâtiments devant lesquels nous passons. Après quelques minutes, un écart se crée naturellement entre lui et moi. Ses enjambées sont plus longues que les miennes, mais je ne fais aucun effort pour le rattraper. Nous marchons rarement côte à côte. Je le laisse prendre une avance de trois ou quatre mètres. Après tout, nous cherchons à éviter d’attirer les regards, et surtout à empêcher qu’une association puisse être faite entre lui et moi. Il faut que les passants puissent croire que nous marchons ainsi par hasard, par simple coïncidence.

Malefoy jette de temps à autre un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, comme pour s’assurer que je ne lui ai pas faussé compagnie. Ou peut-être pour être certain que je ne ferai rien de déraisonnable. Nous n’ouvrons habituellement les hostilités qu’une fois à l’intérieur, mais il est vrai que parfois, nous sommes incapables d’attendre d’avoir atteint la sécurité et l’intimité d’une chambre. Nous bifurquons alors vers une allée déserte pour nous bagarrer et arracher les vêtements de l’autre. La dernière fois que cela s’est produit remonte à plusieurs mois, mais lorsque Malefoy se montre particulièrement exaspérant, il m’arrive d’avoir envie d’actualiser ces souvenirs et de le prendre violemment contre un mur de brique qui lui écorcherait le dos. Je souris lorsque nous passons devant une ruelle familière.

Je n’ai pas de difficulté à reconnaître les rues que nous empruntons. Lorsque nous allons chez lui, nous prenons presque toujours le même chemin. J’ai fini par mémoriser les façades des immeubles, les arbres qui changent au fil des saisons, la marque des voitures garées dans les entrées des maisons. Je pourrais me rendre chez lui sans problème, peu importe le moment de la journée. Que ferait Malefoy si je me présentais à sa porte un matin sans prévenir ? J’ai souvent pensé à le faire sans toutefois m’exécuter ; l’intervalle régulier de nos rencontres a quelque chose de sacré que je n’ose briser. Un peu comme un rituel.

Nous arrivons à son appartement après quelques minutes de plus. Il ne se démarque des autres que par les rideaux sombres qui encadrent chaque fenêtre. Le reste est d’une banalité affligeante ; si je ne connaissais pas Malefoy, je pourrais presque croire qu’il occupe un emploi respectable et qu’il s’occupe consciencieusement de ses jardinières chaque semaine. Mais c’est de Malefoy qu’il s’agit. Malefoy avec ses yeux de vipère, son port hautain et ses jointures fendues. Malefoy que je déteste tant.

Une fois entrés, nous ne perdons pas de temps. J’abandonne mes baskets usées à côté des bottes de cuir de Malefoy, et je remarque du coin de l’œil les deux paires de chaussures qui appartiennent à un autre propriétaire — des chaussures de sport Nike et des souliers de ville luisants que Malefoy aurait pu porter s’ils avaient eu une ou deux pointures de plus. Je songe à poser la question — comme ça, parce qu’elle m’effleure l’esprit et que je suis curieux —, mais je n’en fais rien. M’intéresser à la vie de Malefoy signifierait lui accorder une quelconque importance. Alors je me tais, même si je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander fugitivement si Malefoy aussi s’intéresse à certains objets de ma propre demeure. Si c’est le cas, il n’a jamais laissé paraître quoi que ce soit.

Sa chambre semble presque dénudée lorsque nous y entrons. Je remarque l’absence de son bureau d’acajou. Les tablettes de sa bibliothèque sont vides. Un bouquet de fleurs repose sur sa table de chevet. Je ne m’y connais pas vraiment en botanique, mais je crois reconnaître des œillets et des pivoines. Je hausse un sourcil, perplexe.

— Je te préviens, commence Malefoy. Je ne suis pas d’humeur à me quereller ce soir.

— Ça veut dire que tu vas te laisser prendre sans faire d’histoires ?

Il sourit légèrement à ces mots, mais je ne perçois sur ses traits aucun mépris. Venant de lui, c’est plutôt surprenant, presque anormal.

— Non. Mais je m’attends à ce que nous ayons réglé tout cela le plus rapidement possible. Et, j’ose l’espérer, sans que l’un de nous doive se retrouver aux urgences.

J’ai peine à croire qu’il est sérieux, mais le ton de sa voix ne me permet pas de douter. Pourquoi cette soirée devrait-elle être différente des autres ? Malefoy doit remarquer mon incrédulité, car il affirme :

— Je ne plaisante pas. Je n’ai pas la patience nécessaire ce soir pour supporter tes gamineries.

Je pourrais presque être insulté, mais comme il s’agit de Malefoy, je rétorque avec mépris :

— Tu me donnes seulement envie d’étirer ton supplice durant des heures.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

— J’aurais dû m’en douter. Tu es si immature.

Il s’adresse à moi comme si j’étais un enfant indigne de son attention. Sa faiblesse du moment le vieillit de quelques années supplémentaires. Ou peut-être est-ce la pénombre dans laquelle baigne la chambre qui fait naître sur son visage des ombres peu flatteuses. Les dernières lueurs du jour agonisent à l’horizon ; dans peu de temps, les réverbères seront allumés et nous ne pourrons compter que sur cette lumière artificielle pour guider nos mouvements.

Le silence s’installe une fois de plus entre Malefoy et moi. Contrairement à lui, je n’ai aucune exigence, aucune offre à lui présenter. Je prends les choses comme elles viennent, et j’évite de devoir faire des compromis avec lui si je cherche à obtenir quelque chose ; cela l’inciterait à faire exactement le contraire afin de me nuire. Non pas que je sois davantage disposé à collaborer, bien sûr.

Malefoy retire le cardigan de mérinos qu’il porte par-dessus sa chemise et le plie soigneusement avant de le poser sur le coin de sa commode. Je réprime avec difficulté un ricanement ; depuis la nuit où j’ai déchiré son blouson et utilisé son foulard de soie pour lui attacher les mains à la tête de mon lit, il fait drôlement attention de ne pas me laisser en possession d’objets que je pourrais abîmer ou retourner contre lui. Quel dommage.

Désireux de ne pas perdre de temps, je retire à mon tour mon t-shirt et l’abandonne sur le tapis. Du coin de l’œil, j’aperçois à nouveau le bouquet de fleurs sur sa table de chevet. Maintenant que la chambre de Malefoy est aussi vide, le rose délicat des pivoines semble en être l’élément principal. Dégoûtant.

Nous nous déshabillons jusqu’à ne garder que nos sous-vêtements. Demeurer vêtus alors que nous nous disputons pour la dominance nous ferait perdre un temps précieux ; les secondes nécessaires pour se débarrasser de sa ceinture, par exemple, sont des secondes durant lesquelles l’autre peut prendre le dessus. De toute manière, il n’y a plus de pudeur entre nous, plus après les années qui ont passé. Nous n’avons pas de désir pour le corps de l’autre. Même si je reconnais chez Malefoy un certain charme — et un beau cul bien ferme —, il m’inspire trop de haine pour que je puisse vraiment le considérer d’une autre façon.

Bien sûr, cela ne m’empêche pas de l’examiner alors qu’il détache sa chemise avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il a maigri. Je m’en étais aperçu deux semaines auparavant, lors de notre rencontre précédente, mais le changement m’apparaît plus significatif aujourd’hui. Sans doute se sent-il trop fatigué pour m’affronter comme il le ferait d’ordinaire. Je ne ressens pas de pitié ou de sympathie, mais j’espère qu’il va se rétablir rapidement ; déjà qu’il est chiant au naturel, je n’ai pas envie de supporter cette apathie un soir de plus.

Par chance, ses yeux n’ont pas perdu de leur vivacité, de leur détermination. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, j’oublie presque l’absence du bureau d’acajou et le courant d’air qui me fait frissonner.

Nous nous échouons pratiquement dans son lit. Les ressorts émettent un grincement plaintif sous ce poids inattendu, le poids de mon corps sur le sien. Je n’attendais que ce moment depuis hier ; l’occasion d’apaiser pour quelques heures la frustration en moi, de confronter quelqu’un capable de me tenir tête. L’occasion de souffrir et de faire souffrir jusqu’à ce que je ne ressente plus qu’une torpeur grisante. C’est pour ça que je suis ici, après tout. C’est tout ce qui m’importe. Nourrir ma haine et savourer celle de Malefoy.

Ce soir, les draps sont blancs. Frais et propres. J’ai déjà hâte de les salir, de leur faire perdre leur parfum trop chaste. La fragrance légèrement sucrée des pivoines dans le vase à ma droite me parvient à son tour, et m’apparaît tout aussi déplaisante. La simple présence de ce bouquet aux couleurs candides suffit à me faire grimacer. Pourquoi Malefoy a-t-il choisi de le laisser à un endroit pareil ? J’ai envie de fracasser le vase sur le sol, juste pour voir la réaction de ce connard.

— Qui t’offrirait des fleurs, de toute façon ? persiflé-je.

Malefoy ne comprend pas immédiatement la pertinence de mes paroles ; il hausse un sourcil et ne répond pas, perplexe. Je secoue la tête. Peu importe. Je ne veux même pas connaître la réponse. Il ne mérite pas de recevoir des fleurs. La personne qui lui a fait un tel cadeau doit être encore plus pathétique que lui.

Ce n’est qu’à ce moment que nous ouvrons officiellement les hostilités. Malefoy a prétendu ne pas vouloir perdre son temps avec moi, et je n’ai plus la patience de tolérer cette inaction. J’ai besoin de bouger, de donner vie à toute cette haine qui s’accumule en moi depuis deux semaines, et je me doute que Malefoy, malgré ses cernes et ses quelques kilos en moins, doit se retenir pour ne pas me frapper en plein visage.

Ses mains sont froides sur la peau nue de mon torse, mais le reste de son corps est chaud et ferme. Merveilleusement réel, tangible ; je songe avec convoitise aux cicatrices qui se perdent dans la pénombre et à la haine qui bouillonne en nous, entre nous, entre nos corps pressés l’un contre l’autre et entre nos dents serrées de répulsion.

Je le déteste tellement.

Nos souffles se heurtent ; mes ongles raclent ses épaules et son dos ; ses jambes tentent de piéger les miennes pour me retenir. Nous ne parlons pas. Pas encore. Les insultes et les jurons viendront bientôt, lorsque nous commencerons à être lassés par nos tentatives d’avoir le dessus sur l’autre ; lorsque nous serons frustrés de ne pouvoir que blesser et être blessés en retour. Mais pour le moment, nous nous taisons. Il n’y a que lui contre moi, moi contre lui, et toujours ce besoin de maîtriser, de tenir, de prendre. L’appartement est entièrement silencieux, hormis pour nos halètements, les grincements occasionnels du matelas et les froissements des draps qui caressent notre peau comme pour tenter de nous apaiser. Nous ne retrouverons cependant notre calme qu’une fois rassasiés, une fois que nous aurons terminé.

Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que Malefoy se fatigue plus rapidement que d’habitude. Il n’est pas livide ni hors d’haleine, mais je sens une différence dans ses mouvements ; ils sont plus brusques, moins précis. Il n’arrive pas à se débarrasser du poids de mon corps sur le sien alors que je ne cesse de gagner du terrain, d’épuiser ses ressources.

Je parviens à le faire reculer jusqu’à ce qu’il soit coincé dans l’angle formé par le mur et la tête de lit. Pour l’avoir entièrement à ma merci, il faudrait que je puisse prendre place entre ses cuisses — le cas échéant, je devrais quand même tenir ses mains pour éviter qu’il tente de me casser le nez. Je songe brièvement à la ceinture qu’il a abandonnée sur le tapis, mais je sais que je n’aurais pas le temps de m’en emparer et ensuite de restreindre ses mains. Tant pis. Je trouverai un autre moyen. J’ai amplement le temps d’y réfléchir, mais je préfère me fier à mes sens, à mon instinct.

J’aime sentir le tremblement dans ses bras alors que ses muscles peinent à me retenir. J’aime qu’il se défende, qu’il s’efforce de contenir mes élans. L’irrégularité de notre respiration, les protestations du matelas alors que je m’appuie sur mes genoux pour me rapprocher de lui. La chaleur, l’adrénaline. La douleur qui résonne en nous chaque fois que nous n’arrivons pas à esquiver. Demain, nous serons sans l’ombre d’un doute couverts d’hématomes, mais cela ne nous empêche pas de continuer avec encore plus d’ardeur. S’il n’y avait aucune lutte, aucune ecchymose, aucune insulte proférée avec venin entre nos dents serrées, ce ne serait pas pareil. Ce ne serait pas _nous_. Cette haine et cette violence nous sont aussi nécessaires que l’eau ou l’oxygène.

Le courant d’air frais qui me faisait tout à l’heure frissonner fait à présent pâle figure devant le regard glacial et haineux de Malefoy ; seuls ces moments enfiévrés parviennent à éveiller au fond de ses yeux ces émotions violentes qui me font frémir. J’ignore ce que je ferais si quelque chose ou quelqu’un s’interposait entre nous, nous empêchant de nous détester.

Je plante sans ménagement mes ongles dans la chair ferme de ses bras, mais le genou qu’il enfonce dans ma cage thoracique gêne ma respiration et m’empêche de me rapprocher davantage. Je dois poser mon pied sur le sol pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre. Dans ma vision périphérique, je remarque que l’eau dans le vase de fleurs est animée d’un léger mouvement ; sans doute avons-nous heurté la table de chevet par mégarde. Le parfum des pivoines et des œillets se superpose à cette amertume haineuse dans le fond de ma gorge et me fait grimacer.

Malefoy remarque également ce détail, mais s’y attarde plus longtemps que moi, ce qui me donne l’opportunité de saisir enfin ses poignets, le faisant sursauter ; c’est bien souvent la seule façon pour moi de m’assurer que mon visage demeurera intact durant notre altercation. Comme il s’agit de l’endroit que Malefoy vise le plus souvent, je sais que je dois être prudent si je ne veux pas avoir à nouveau besoin de points de suture à l’arcade ou à la joue. Même s’il a affirmé ne pas vouloir m’infliger de telles blessures ce soir, je ne suis pas rassuré ; Malefoy n’a jamais vraiment promis quoi que ce soit depuis que je le connais — pourquoi le ferait-il ? — alors je suppose que sa parole ne vaut pas grand-chose. Pas plus que la mienne.

Je sens ses muscles se tendre sous mes doigts tandis qu’il serre les dents, cherchant en vain à se défaire de mon emprise. Le poids de mon corps sur ses cuisses l’empêche de me repousser. Que peut-il faire, à présent ? Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire ; aurais-je déjà gagné ? Je n’aime pas crier victoire aussi vite, mais il est rare que je parvienne à le piéger de la sorte avec une facilité aussi déconcertante.

— Dis donc, tu ne te défends pas beaucoup ce soir, Drakie ! C’est à croire que tu as déjà envie de te faire prendre !

Il reste silencieux, irrité de se retrouver dans une position aussi désavantageuse, mais son regard ne quitte pas le mien. Tant mieux ; cela signifie qu’il n’a pas abandonné. J’aurais été insulté si ça avait été le cas ; comment aurais-je pu m’amuser avec un adversaire qui cesse de résister après quelques minutes seulement ?

Je sens la tiédeur de son souffle sur mon épaule. Avec une lenteur presque intolérable, son regard descend le long de mon torse, considérant brièvement mes mains qui entravent les siennes avant de continuer plus bas. Ses cils voilent en partie le gris de ses yeux, mais je sais qu’il détaille mon boxer avec un vif intérêt. Devant son insistance, je sens avec embarras les prémices d’un malaise mêlé d’excitation s’éveiller en moi. À quoi joue-t-il ? Je blaguais en suggérant qu’il ait si vite envie de passer aux choses sérieuses, mais il semble décidé à me donner raison. Il replie ses genoux derrière moi, les pressant contre mon dos pour m’obliger à me rapprocher de lui. Mes hanches appuient contre les siennes et je me mords inconsciemment la lèvre, réprimant un frisson lorsqu’il fait subtilement onduler son bassin. Bon, s’il veut laisser de côté notre habituelle compétition pour la dominance, peut-être que pour une fois…

Sans doute ai-je quelque peu relâché ma prise sur ses poignets, car il parvient à libérer ses mains d’un geste brusque, ses lèvres ornées d’un sourire moqueur.

— Qui aurait cru que tu aurais été assez con pour te laisser berner ?

Consterné par cette tactique des plus sournoises, j’ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais le coup de coude qu’il m’assène est si rapide que je n’ai pas le temps de l’esquiver. La douleur éclate dans ma mâchoire, cinglante, et je tente d’attraper le coin de la table de chevet pour ne pas perdre l’avantage dont je dispose. Dans ma précipitation, je heurte accidentellement le vase, qui bascule avec violence. Malefoy émet une exclamation horrifiée et tente de le retenir, mais la distance est trop grande.

Le tapis atténue le choc de l’impact ; cela n’empêche guère le verre fragile de se fracasser, répandant sur le sol un curieux bouquet d’éclats tranchants et de pétales détrempés.

— Imbécile ! crie presque Malefoy. Regarde ce que tu as fait !

La véhémence de sa réaction me prend de court. Tout de même, ce n’est pas la première fois que nous brisons en endommageons les objets qui nous entourent, loin de là. Et puis ce ne sont que de stupides fleurs. La moue de dédain que j’esquisse déplaît visiblement à Malefoy, car il pince les lèvres d’une façon que je n’avais pas eu l’occasion de voir depuis des mois. Il est furieux. Un frisson d’excitation me parcourt ; je me demande bien ce qu’il compte faire.

— Pauvre chaton, me moqué-je pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Tu aurais dû faire plus atten—

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. Cette fois-ci, c’est un coup de pied qui m’atteint en pleine poitrine ; le souffle coupé, je n’ai pas le temps d’agripper quoi que ce soit. Le tapis imbibé d’eau amortit en partie ma chute et mes poignets font le reste. Par une chance inouïe, aucun éclat de verre ne s’enfonce dans la chair sensible de mes paumes. Sidéré par ce qui vient de se produire, je ne songe pas immédiatement à ma vengeance ; ma poitrine est si douloureuse que j’ai peine à respirer. Ce connard m’a-t-il cassé une côte ? Une brusque quinte de toux me saisit et je m’étonne de ne pas percevoir le goût ferreux du sang dans ma gorge.

— Pauvre chaton, me nargue Malefoy. Tu aurais dû faire plus attention.

Il s’est assis parmi les couvertures froissées et me contemple avec cette expression hautaine que je déteste tant. Le sarcasme dans sa voix me fait émerger de ma confusion. Je serre les dents. Peut-être ai-je été trop indulgent avec Malefoy jusqu’à maintenant. Il m’a bien eu en prétendant vouloir renoncer aux hostilités pour ce soir. Salaud.

Au moment de me relever, je remarque un fragment de verre d’une taille appréciable près de ma main droite. À en voir la forme, il s’agissait probablement du fond du vase. Les yeux de Malefoy s’agrandissent lorsque je saisis l’éclat tranchant avant de me jeter sur lui. Il recule instinctivement, prenant appui sur une main et froissant davantage les draps sous lui. Je m’attends à être repoussé, peut-être même frappé à nouveau, mais il lève plutôt un bras à la hauteur de son visage pour se protéger. C’est presque trop facile. Son dos heurte la tête de lit et je le coince à nouveau dans l’angle que celle-ci forme avec le mur. Ses cuisses sont piégées de chaque côté de mon bassin et, bien qu’il tente de retenir la main avec laquelle je tiens le morceau de verre, je n’éprouve que peu de difficulté à presser l’angle effilé contre sa gorge. J’espère voir l’agitation se peindre sur les traits de son visage — je _veux_ qu’il perde son sang-froid — mais il soutient mon regard sans même ciller.

— Tu n’oserais pas, siffle-t-il.

Et il a raison. Même si j’ai soudainement envie de sectionner cette veine bleutée que je devine malgré la pénombre, je sais que je ne le ferai pas. Je ne peux pas le tuer. Le mutiler et l’humilier, oui, mais pas le tuer. Néanmoins, il m’a assez provoqué pour que, pendant quelques secondes, je songe réellement à lui trancher la gorge. Quelques secondes seulement.

— C’est vrai, avoué-je entre mes dents serrées. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne compte pas m’amuser avec toi.

Ses mâchoires se crispent de colère et d’appréhension. Sans détacher mon regard du sien, je songe au meilleur endroit pour faire couler son sang, pour laisser ma signature. L’épaule, le torse, le ventre, les hanches, les cuisses… Oui, les cuisses, pourquoi pas ; la peau laiteuse de l’intérieur de ces dernières contraste avec le matériel sombre de son boxer, et semble presque me supplier d’ajouter un peu de rouge à tout cela. Je souris. Je me rapproche encore de lui, l’obligeant à replier ses cuisses vers lui pour accommoder mes mouvements. Je pose ma main libre sur sa gorge pour m’assurer qu’il restera tranquille comme la salope qu’il est et j’appuie le morceau de verre contre sa peau si pâle, si tendre. Il plante ses ongles dans mon bras. L’ai-je senti déglutir contre ma paume ?

— Relâche-moi, ordonne-t-il d’une voix sourde.

— Tu n’as que ce que tu mérites, Malefoy. Ça te servira de leçon.

Je peux sentir mon sexe durcir alors que j’entaille l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Un rouge écarlate commence à souiller la pointe translucide qui pénètre sa chair — je songe d’ailleurs que j’ai foutrement envie de le pénétrer, moi aussi. La respiration de Malefoy se bloque dans sa gorge ; il se raidit avec une plainte à peine perceptible et tente de tourner la tête. Je raffermis ma poigne pour l’en empêcher. Je ne veux pas perdre une miette de cette expression misérable.

Il geint à nouveau lorsque la plaie s’agrandit et que le sang ruisselle le long de sa cuisse. Son dos se cambre de douleur, et la chaleur qui croît dans le creux de mon ventre me fait presque gémir devant ce spectacle. Je sais que je devrais profiter de cette opportunité pour me venger pour toutes les blessures qu’il m’a infligées par le passé, lui rendre la pareille, mais je n’ai plus la patience pour faire durer ce jeu. Tant pis. Je jette un dernier regard à l’entaille tordue et irrégulière. Ça fera une belle cicatrice. Une de plus. Je lance négligemment le morceau de verre taché de sang sur le tapis.

— Tu as de la chance que j’aie à ce point envie de t’enculer maintenant. J’aurais probablement continué, sinon.

Il émet un sifflement de dégoût.

— Va te faire foutre.

Je remarque avec satisfaction que sa voix tremble légèrement.

— Quel horrible vocabulaire, Drakie. Tu devrais avoir honte.

— Tu t’es regardé ? crache-t-il. Tu es répugnant.

Je ne peux m’empêcher de rire ; manifestement, ce jeu ne lui a pas plu. Mon inattention permet cependant à Malefoy de riposter. Sans prévenir, il raffermit sa poigne sur mon bras avant de le tordre avec une brusquerie teintée de fureur. Une partie de moi cherche instinctivement à se dégager, mais je sais qu’il n’attend qu’un faux mouvement de ma part pour me disloquer l’articulation. Déjà, un élancement inquiétant me vrille le coude ; je me sens quelque peu idiot d’avoir cru pouvoir le maîtriser aussi longtemps uniquement en lui tenant la gorge. Peut-être aurais-je dû me méfier de son immobilité ; après tout, les serpents ne se replient-ils pas sur eux-mêmes avant de frapper ?

— Lâche-moi, sinon tu risques de le regretter.

— Je t’ai dit que je n’avais pas la patience de tolérer tes caprices, et je considère que j’ai été patient jusqu’à maintenant, déclare-t-il sèchement. Cette fois, tu es allé trop loin.

J’éclaterais de rire si je ne craignais pas d’avoir le coude déboîté.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu espérais ? Que je prenne pitié de toi et que je m’agenouille pour te sucer ?

L’insolence de mes paroles semble le prendre par surprise, mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Cette fois, le ton qu’il emploie est cassant, vibrant de rage.

— Tu es tellement insolent !

— Ce n’est pas comme si tu méritais mon respect, raillé-je.

Il serre visiblement les dents, et je peux voir sur le dos de ses mains les tendons se contracter sous sa peau glacée. Ses jointures sont parcourues d’un infime frémissement, et jamais je n’ai eu à ce point envie qu’il me frappe, qu’il me fasse saigner à son tour.

— Je te déteste, siffle-t-il.

Je retiens involontairement ma respiration devant une telle intensité. Dans le creux de mon ventre, cette chaleur presque insupportable se répand de plus belle.

— C’est exactement ce que je veux, murmuré-je. Déteste-moi.

L’étonnement s’étale sur ses traits, mais ses yeux gris ne se départent pas de cette dureté qui me rappelle l’éclat d’une lame d’acier. Un rire méprisant franchit ses lèvres.

— J’aimerais tant être capable de ne plus te détester, déclare-t-il à mi-voix. Imagine comment tu souffrirais si tu n’avais personne pour partager cette haine…

Je fronce les sourcils. De quoi parle-t-il ? Pourquoi voudrait-il cesser tout cela ? C’est insensé. Ses paroles sèment malgré tout le doute dans mon esprit, et je songe à l’impuissance que je ressentirais effectivement si, sans prévenir, Malefoy mettait un terme à nos rencontres et choisissait de me considérer comme un parfait inconnu.

Malefoy se redresse sans toutefois lâcher mon bras ; ses cuisses glissent contre les miennes et je suis involontairement son mouvement, posant ma main juste au-dessus de son entaille, à quelques centimètres de son aine. Il se raidit à mon contact.

— Ne me touche pas !

— Ça ne fonctionnerait pas, répliqué-je, ignorant sa protestation. Tu serais incapable de ne plus me détester.

Il grince des dents ; il sait que j’ai raison.

— Tu aimes trop me haïr, continuai-je pour le narguer. Tu —

— Ferme-la.

— C’est toi qui souffrirais le plus si je disparaissais de ta vie.

— Je t’ai dit de te la fermer !

— Par chance, même si je n’étais plus là, tu aurais toujours tes fleurs pour te consoler.

Je me rends compte que j’ai peut-être sous-estimé la quantité d’énergie dont il disposait. Un coup en pleine poitrine me coupe le souffle et c’est tout ce dont il a besoin pour se redresser, se dégager de l’angle dans lequel je l’avais emprisonné.

— Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

Sa voix tremble d’une colère froide, une colère si différente de la rage bouillante qui me dévore dès que je pense à lui. Cet impact dans mon torse s’ajoute au précédent et je lutte pour chasser cette douleur sourde qui peint de longs traits sombres à la limite de ma vision. Ce salaud possède vraiment des réflexes déroutants.

L’une de ses mains se referme comme un étau sur ma nuque. Ses doigts s’enfoncent douloureusement dans ma chair ; même si je sais que c’est impossible, je suis traversé par la crainte fugitive qu’il me fracture une ou deux vertèbres. S’il pouvait le faire, je sais qu’il n’hésiterait pas une seconde. Le coup de coude que je tente de lui asséner est inutile ; mon bras ne rencontre que le vide.

Il en profite néanmoins pour agripper mon avant-bras, le tordant derrière moi avec une véhémence que je n’ai vue chez lui qu’à de rares occasions. Déséquilibré, je suis forcé de m’appuyer sur mon autre main pour ne pas m’effondrer à plat ventre sur le lit. Il compresse néanmoins mon cou avec tant de force que je sens les miennes m’abandonner malgré moi ; saisi par cette implacable douleur, je sais que je ne résisterai pas longtemps.

Je cherche du coin de l’œil un objet à proximité dont je pourrais me servir pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais je ne suis pas idiot ; le bras sur lequel je m’appuie tremble de façon incontrôlable, incapable de soutenir adéquatement mon poids. Même si par miracle je trouvais de quoi me défendre, jamais je n’aurais l’opportunité de m’en servir.

Vaincu, je finis par m’écraser parmi les draps que nous avons peu à peu repoussés au fil de notre lutte. Je peux à peine respirer, le visage pressé entre les deux oreillers et la nuque meurtrie au point que je ne ressens plus que de sourdes pulsations à l’arrière de mon crâne.

Je n’entends pas la moindre moquerie de la part de Malefoy, pas même un rire satisfait ; s’il n’émet pas une seule note de réjouissance en me voyant souffrir ainsi, c’est qu’il est vraiment furieux. Je ne peux entrevoir que sa silhouette qui se découpe sur la lueur incertaine des réverbères à présent allumés dans les rues. Il ramène mon bras dans mon dos, et je réprime laborieusement une plainte de douleur.

— Tu n’as pas le droit de faire ça !

— Pas le droit ? Tu n’es qu’un salaud, c’est tout ce que tu mérites.

Si je ne me trouvais pas dans un tel état, je jubilerais de l’entendre proférer cette insulte.

— Tu as de la chance que je ne casse pas le bras, crache-t-il.

La hargne dans sa voix me prend par surprise. Cette fois, un ricanement mauvais s’échappe de mes lèvres.

— Non, vas-y, fais-le si tu en as tant envie.

Je n’ai évidemment aucune envie de passer la nuit aux urgences ni d’être obligé de garder un plâtre durant des semaines — même si je sais que ça ferait vachement plaisir à Malefoy —, mais je sais à quel point il a besoin de blesser pour entretenir sa propre haine. Je veux qu’il se déchaîne sur moi, qu’il renverse cette apathie avec laquelle il m’a accueilli. S’il me faut saigner pour nourrir son dégoût, tant pis. Je serre les dents, prêt à encaisser ce qu’il s’apprête à m’infliger.

Mais Malefoy ne bouge pas. Je ne pourrais en être certain, mais j’ai l’impression que mon invitation l’a déstabilisé. Sa poigne sur ma nuque et sur mon avant-bras semble hésiter ; elle ne vacille pas et m’apparaît aussi insupportable que tout à l’heure, mais je ne perçois plus cette intention venimeuse.

— Tu es tordu.

Comme si sa fureur s’était soudainement dégonflée, cette remarque n’arbore rien de plus qu’une vague perplexité mêlée de contrariété.

— La question n’est pas de te casser le bras. Ce n’est pas l’acte lui-même qui compte, mais plutôt la raison pour laquelle je le ferais.

Il tient mon bras fermement mais ne serre plus. Je pourrais aisément me libérer si je le voulais mais, méfiant, je me demande si ça ne fait pas partie d’un plan visant à me démettre le coude plutôt que l’épaule. La paume qu’il presse contre ma nuque est étonnamment froide. Je frissonne.

— Tu peux me faire saigner autant que tu le souhaites, je m’en moque, continue-t-il. Par contre, ne crois pas que je vais te laisser briser des choses aussi précieuses.

Il pense encore à ses putains de fleurs ? J’éclaterais de rire si je n’avais pas autant de difficulté à respirer. Seul un ricanement éraillé s’échappe de mes lèvres sèches sur lesquelles je perçois à présent le goût métallique du sang. Aussitôt, il délaisse ma nuque et plante le bout de ses doigts dans ce creux derrière ma mâchoire, tout juste sous mon oreille. Cela ne devrait pas être aussi douloureux, mais j’ai pourtant l’impression qu’une lame émoussée s’enfonce dans ma chair. Que tente-t-il de faire ? Cela ne laissera aucune ecchymose, et je doute qu’il parvienne à me disloquer la mâchoire ainsi. Je serre malgré tout les dents et tente de dissimuler dans un pli des couvertures la plainte que je ne veux pas laisser entendre.

— C’était un cadeau de ma famille, poursuit-il.

— Tant mieux, parviens-je à siffler malgré la douleur. Si l’on m’en donnait l’occasion, c’est dans ton visage que j’éclaterais ce vase à la con.

La main qui retient mon bras dans mon dos se resserre dans un spasme furieux. Va-t-il me déboîter l’épaule ? L’élancement que je ressens dans cette dernière commence à se faire plus insistant, plus aigu ; je songe avec une légère appréhension aux deux fois où j’ai dû me faire remettre l’articulation en place, et je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander si je ne suis pas allé trop loin. Tous mes muscles sont tendus dans l’espoir de profiter d’un moment de faiblesse de sa part, mais je n’ose bouger. Je me force à demeurer immobile même si je sens que je ne pourrai pas supporter longtemps cette douleur sourde qui me transperce la nuque et l’épaule.

— Excuse-toi.

Ai-je bien entendu ?

— Si tu t’excuses, je te relâche.

J’ai envie de rire à nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce si important pour lui ? Que gagnera-t-il si je prétends regretter mon geste — qui de toute façon était accidentel ? C’est ridicule. Je préfère encore passer la nuit aux urgences plutôt que de lui donner la satisfaction d’avoir gagné.

— Alors ? insiste-t-il.

Il attend toujours une réponse de ma part ? Cette inaction m’est presque aussi insupportable que la souffrance qui m’afflige. Je refuse de céder, pas après mes victoires précédentes. Je me contente de serrer les draps de mon autre main, attendant avec impatience le moment où il sera assez stupide pour me relâcher. Quelques secondes de silence s’écoulent, uniquement ponctuées par ma respiration que la torsion de mon bras rend ardue. Contre toute attente, il abandonne la pression qu’il exerçait derrière ma mâchoire.

— Allons, juste trois mots…

À chaque syllabe, il trace le léger relief de mes vertèbres, passant par-dessus mon bras replié et descendant peu à peu jusqu’au creux de mon dos. Je me fige et frémis de dégoût. Comment se permet-il de me toucher de la sorte ?

— Va te faire foutre, sifflé-je.

Il fait claquer sa langue avec dédain.

— Je ne demande presque rien, pourtant.

Il s’aventure jusqu’au bord de mon boxer. Ses doigts glissent sournoisement sous l’élastique, et je sens mes entrailles se tordre d’appréhension. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge lorsque Malefoy passe sa main sur le bas de mon dos puis sur mes fesses. Son toucher était au départ léger, presque lascif — il sait à quel point cela me dégoûte —, mais je sens qu’il commence à s’impatienter devant mon refus d’obtempérer. La froideur de ses doigts contre l’intérieur de mes cuisses me fait sursauter. A-t-il vraiment l’intention de me pénétrer maintenant, alors que je ne peux même pas répliquer sous peine d’avoir l’épaule démontée ? C’est carrément injuste. Je dois me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir tant je suis mortifié par mon impuissance. Je m’imagine déjà rentrer chez moi après qu’il en ait fini avec moi, les jambes tremblantes et les hanches parsemées de croissants sanglants. J’ai la nausée.

— Bon, puisque tu es aussi têtu… Je n’avais pas réellement l’intention de le faire, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

L’angle réduit de ma vision m’empêche de voir avec précision ce qu’il prépare, mais je perçois sans peine le subtil froissement des draps alors qu’il bouge. Un poids se creuse dans le matelas de chaque côté de mes cuisses, là où il pose ses genoux. Sa poigne sur mon bras ne se desserre pas d’un millimètre. Il me domine de toute sa hauteur. Je cède lorsqu’il baisse mon boxer de son autre main.

— C’est bon, je m’excuse ! Relâche-moi !

Mes joues s’enflamment de honte, de colère. Évidemment, ce salaud a eu ce qu’il voulait, mais cela ne l’empêchera pas de m’humilier encore plus. Je résiste à l’envie de me mordre la lèvre jusqu’à ce que le goût ferreux du sang se répande dans ma bouche. Je n’ose implorer à nouveau, même si mon cœur bat la chamade dès que je songe à la douleur qui viendra lorsqu’il se décidera enfin à me prendre.

À ma grande surprise, il libère mon bras et tâte brièvement mon épaule comme pour s’assurer qu’il ne m’a pas blessé. Je n’ai pas le courage de bouger, pas avant qu’il se soit adossé au mur et qu’il ait croisé les bras.

— C’est tout ? fais-je avec incrédulité.

Il relève le menton et me considère avec un mépris évident. Je lui arracherais bien les yeux si je n’avais pas autant _besoin_ de son regard de vipère.

— Bien sûr que c’est tout. J’ai dit que je te relâcherais si tu t’excusais, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Il marque une pause et ajoute avec l’ombre d’un sourire amusé :

— Même si je t’avais pris, ça n’aurait pas été une véritable punition. Tu aurais eu beaucoup trop de plaisir pour cela.

L’insulte me fait grincer des dents.

— Retire ces paroles.

— Oh, allons, la vérité fait-elle mal à ce point ?

D’ordinaire, cette remarque ne me vexerait pas autant, mais les circonstances sont différentes. Je me sens déjà tellement humilié parce qu’il a osé me toucher ainsi, osé me soumettre de façon à ce que je sois totalement vulnérable…

Je me relève pour le saisir à la gorge et, aussitôt, il fait de même ; il ne serre pas véritablement, préférant se moquer à nouveau de moi en effleurant la peau sensible de mon cou. Nous retournons à la case départ, cherchant à renverser l’autre parmi les couvertures, bien que cette querelle soit beaucoup plus agressive, et surtout moins loyale que la précédente. L’issue est néanmoins la même, à mon grand plaisir ; comprimant la gorge de Malefoy, je parviens sans trop de difficulté à m’installer sur lui, et je suis déterminé à ne pas le laisser se défiler après m’avoir ainsi provoqué.

— Alors, comment on se sent quand on est dominé de la sorte ? Tu aimes ça, je suppose ?

Il n’y a plus d’amusement dans mes paroles ; je n’essaie plus de le faire sortir de ses gonds. J’ai déjà réussi à le faire et je le regrette presque, maintenant que j’ai vu à quel point il pouvait être sournois. Les mots s’échappent donc de mes lèvres comme ça, sans vraiment de raison, parce que je n’arrive plus à penser logiquement et que seules les insultes me viennent à l’esprit. Piqué au vif, Malefoy se racle la gorge et me crache en plein visage. Je me relève avec un grognement de dégoût. Sa salive est chaude sur ma joue. Outré, je l’essuie du revers de la main.

— Espèce de connard, je vais te…

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. La menace que je veux proférer meurt sur mes lèvres, trop imprécise pour être exprimée. La colère bouillonne en moi avec une telle intensité que je me sens désarmé devant elle. Quel supplice devrais-je faire subir à Malefoy ? Je n’arrive pas à réfléchir.

— Oui, que vas-tu me faire ? me nargue-t-il. Me traiter de salope une fois de plus ? M’enculer une fois de plus ?

Il émet un ricanement méprisant.

— C’est tout ce que tu sais faire, après tout. Tu ne réussiras jamais à me briser.

Je le fais taire d’un coup de poing dans l’estomac. Pour qui se prend-il ? Je _vais_ le briser. Je ne sais pas exactement comment m’y prendre, comment le meurtrir jusqu’à l’âme — non, ce salaud n’a pas d’âme, il n’a pas le droit —, mais je vais y parvenir. La douleur qui se lit sur ses traits ne m’apporte aucun soulagement, aucune joie ; comment Malefoy peut-il retirer de la satisfaction en me blessant ? Peu importe la profondeur des plaies que je pourrais lui infliger, ça ne changerait rien. Absolument rien.  

Tirant avantage de son moment de faiblesse, je parviens à le retourner pour le plaquer sur le ventre, appuyant de toutes mes forces sur l’horrible crâne tatoué sur la chair livide de son avant-bras. Il n’est à présent plus question d’être complaisant ou indulgent avec lui. J’ai la nausée tant il me dégoûte, tant je le déteste.

Il tente évidemment de se relever, ses muscles ondulant subtilement sous sa peau, mais je ne lui en laisse pas l’occasion, pressant un genou dans le creux de son dos pour le maintenir en place. Un discret gémissement de douleur lui échappe. Je devrais me sentir triomphant en le voyant ainsi, haletant dans le tissu moelleux des oreillers, incapable de riposter. Ressent-il la même révolte, la même détresse que moi, lorsque je me trouvais plus tôt dans cette position ? Peu importe. Je n’ai plus envie de le menacer ni même de le frapper. Ce n’est pas suffisant. Ça ne donne aucun résultat. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux.

— Tourne-toi.

S’il s’agissait de quelqu’un d’autre, d’un prostitué qui aurait le malheur de lui ressembler, je pourrais le prendre ainsi, par-derrière ; me contenter de soulever son bassin et de descendre son boxer sur ses cuisses pâles avant de le souiller. Mais c’est Malefoy. Il faut que je voie son visage. Sa douleur, sa colère. Je ne peux pas rester indifférent devant Malefoy, et lui n’a pas le droit d’ignorer la haine qui se love dans le creux de mon ventre. Il serait trop facile pour lui de dissimuler son visage dans les tissus froissés et d’attendre que j’aie terminé de le violer. Je ne veux pas qu’il puisse m’échapper ; à chaque instant, il doit se heurter à mon regard, à ma victoire. C’est moi qui ai gagné.

Je prends le risque de délaisser ses mains, juste assez longtemps pour lui permettre de se retourner. Il s’exécute sans que j’aie besoin de réitérer ma demande. _Bon garçon._ J’accueille avec satisfaction la vue de son torse quelque peu amaigri, de ses yeux voilés de fatigue et de mépris, des ecchymoses qui commencent à se former sur ses bras et ses épaules.

Je guette ses mouvements, prêt à lui fendre la lèvre s’il persiste à me défier. Rien. A-t-il abandonné ? Peut-être bien. Il semble être à bout de souffle ; ses côtes s’ouvrent et se ferment dans un rythme irrégulier qui m’évoque la panique autant que la fureur. Il serre les dents et se résout à accepter son sort.

Cette soudaine obéissance ne suffit pas à me convaincre. Je piège ses poignets ensemble d’une main et les tiens au-dessus de sa tête. Il pourrait sans doute se soustraire à mon emprise s’il le voulait, mais en voyant la lassitude sur ses traits, je devine qu’il préfère ne rien tenter.

Je trace les muscles de son ventre pour me moquer de la façon presque sensuelle avec laquelle il a effleuré mon dos tout à l’heure. Il se raidit à mon contact, et les tendons de ses poignets se contractent dans un spasme de dégoût. Cette fois, je ne cède pas à mon envie de le tourmenter davantage. J’ai trop attendu, et je serais à présent incapable de faire durer un quelconque châtiment même si j’en mourais d’envie.

Je retire son boxer et le jette parmi les autres vêtements qui reposent sur le tapis. Dans la pénombre, je remarque la courbe timide de son érection. Je m’en doutais. Il n’y a que lui pour être excité dans une telle situation.

— Tu n’attendais que ça depuis tout ce temps, n’est-ce pas ? Tu avais hâte que je te la mette bien profondément ?

— Non, fait-il à mi-voix. C’est seulement parce que tes mains sont chaudes.

Je hausse un sourcil, intrigué par cette réponse qui contraste avec l’arrogance des précédentes. Peu importe. Je ponctue sa justification d’une note de dérision, trop impatient pour trouver une réponse convenable.

Je repousse sommairement de ma main libre les draps froissés et m’installe entre les cuisses de Malefoy. Je m’attends à quelque résistance de sa part, mais seul un tressaillement à peine perceptible le parcourt au moment où mon sexe se presse contre lui. Ses inspirations sont profondes, contrôlées ; manifestement, il sait ce qui l’attend. Il ferme les yeux et détourne son visage lorsque je le pénètre enfin. Seule une plainte légèrement rauque trahit la souffrance qu’il éprouve. Ses hanches se soulèvent dans un sursaut involontaire comme pour m’échapper, mais en vain ; je resserre ma poigne sur les os saillants de son bassin pour m’enfoncer davantage en lui, jusqu’à ce que je ne puisse aller plus loin. Cette fois, c’est une note discordante et absolument pathétique qui s’échappe de ses dents serrées. Je ne peux m’empêcher de ricaner.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Drakie, tu ne t’amuses plus ?

Il ouvre les yeux en entendant ce surnom qu’il déteste tant, mais demeure silencieux. La douleur l’empêche probablement de trouver une réplique sarcastique à m’adresser. De mon côté, je ne me gêne pas pour laisser libre cours à mon allégresse.

Je me retire à moitié et me renfonce brusquement. Il est si serré que j’ai du mal à créer un rythme adéquat. Cela aurait été plus simple si j’avais pu utiliser un peu de lubrifiant, mais Malefoy ne m’aurait jamais laissé m’exécuter. D’ailleurs, je m’attends presque à ce qu’il tente de tirer avantage du plaisir qui se répand peu à peu en moi pour me frapper à nouveau, aussi sordidement que le ferait une vipère, mais il se tient tranquille. Sans doute a-t-il appris sa leçon. Je ne saurais dire si j’en suis déçu ou satisfait.

Je me contente donc d’apprécier le moment présent, d’apprécier la chaleur si étroite de son joli petit cul — le privilège du gagnant, quoi. Je n’attends pas que l’inconfort ait quitté ses traits pour bouger. Il ne geint pas comme je l’aurais espéré, mais serre toutefois nerveusement les cuisses à chacun de mes mouvements.

Sans relâcher ses poignets, j’entame de lents mouvements en lui, veillant à le pénétrer le plus profondément qu’il m’est possible de le faire dans cette position qui n’est pas tout à fait confortable ; je veux qu’il sente tout de moi et qu’il déteste cela, je veux qu’il n’y ait que de la haine au fond de ses yeux gris. Un frisson descend le long de mon dos à cette pensée.

J’ai vaguement conscience du sang sur l’intérieur de sa cuisse qui s’étale sur ma hanche, collant désagréablement à ma peau tandis qu’il coagule. Mes va-et-vient ininterrompus créent autour de la plaie des empreintes poisseuses et de longs traits qui se chevauchent comme des coups de pinceau maladroits. J’ignore si la pression que j’exerce sur l’entaille est douloureuse ou non pour Malefoy ; ses traits expriment bel et bien de la souffrance, mais je devine que c’est plutôt la pénétration qu’il peine à tolérer. Je peux le sentir se resserrer chaque fois que je m’enfonce en lui, ses chairs meurtries enserrant ma verge comme pour m’empêcher de continuer — évidemment, je n’ai aucune envie de faire preuve de compassion. Pas après l’humiliation qu’il m’a fait subir plus tôt.

Après une minute ou deux, l’une de ses cuisses commence à glisser sur ma hanche, rapidement suivie par l’autre. Il ne fait aucun effort pour les ajuster. Cela gêne légèrement mes mouvements et je fronce les sourcils, irrité. Il faudrait que je puisse remonter ses jambes pour reprendre mon rythme, mais comme je tiens déjà ses mains… Je marque une pause, indécis. Devrais-je prendre le risque de le relâcher ? Je n’ose pas.

— Remets tes jambes comme tout à l’heure.

— Et si je refuse ?

Je grince des dents. C’est ridicule de le voir s’efforcer de conserver cet air hautain alors qu’il se trouve dans une telle position.

— Il me semblait que tu avais abandonné ?

— C’est le cas.

Je soupire devant cette lâcheté. Je n’ai jamais aimé négocier avec Malefoy. Devoir admettre que j’ai besoin de sa collaboration.

— Si je lâche tes mains, tu vas te tenir tranquille ?

Il hoche la tête ; son geste aurait pu être qualifié de docile s’il avait été esquissé par quelqu’un d’autre. Mais il s’agit de Malefoy. Je ne peux m’empêcher d’être méfiant. Je me contente de libérer sa main gauche, guettant sa réaction. Rien. Aucun éclair de malice ne traverse son regard, et ce dernier demeure tout aussi insondable que tout à l’heure. Malefoy replie ses doigts pour ranimer sa circulation sanguine, puis ramène son coude vers son torse. Mes doigts ont laissé sur ses poignets des empreintes qui, à en juger par leur gravité, ne tarderont pas à former des ecchymoses. L’ai-je tenu si fort ? Je n’en ai pas l’impression, mais peu importe, il n’a que ce qu’il mérite. Il n’esquisse qu’un léger soupir — probablement de soulagement — lorsque je relâche son autre main et, voyant la réluctance sur mes traits, hausse un sourcil.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, tu as peur que j’en profite pour tenter de te crever un œil ?

« Comme si j’avais peur de toi » ai-je envie de répliquer. Mais je me tais, intrigué par le sérieux que je perçois dans ses paroles. Il me contemple durant quelques secondes en silence, puis tourne la tête en direction du mur.

— De toute manière, je ne peux plus vraiment faire quoi que ce soit, ajoute-t-il à mi-voix.

Décontenancé, je ne sais quoi répondre. Son attitude défaitiste me tape un peu sur les nerfs. Honnêtement, je préférerais qu’il continue à me défier, même s’il me fallait à nouveau le ramener à l’ordre avec la menace d’un éclat de verre contre sa peau. J’ai l’impression qu’il ne fait qu’attendre que j’aie terminé.

Je me ressaisis finalement, agacé de le voir masser ses poignets endoloris avec une expression aussi pathétique. Répartissant plus confortablement mon poids sur mes jambes, je me redresse pour saisir l’arrière de ses cuisses. Mes doigts s’enfoncent dans ses muscles, qui se crispent à mon contact. Je songe pendant un instant à planter mes ongles dans l’entaille qui a malheureusement presque cessé de saigner, mais je repousse cette idée frivole. J’ai déjà perdu suffisamment de temps. L’inaction me rend irritable et je n’ai à présent envie que de me remettre à le pilonner pour lui arracher ces gémissements plaintifs.

Il m’est plus facile de le prendre dans cette position, même si je me doute que, dans quelques minutes, j’aurai de la difficulté à soutenir ainsi ses jambes. De cet angle, je n’ai qu’à baisser les yeux pour voir ma verge glisser en lui et être accueillie par ses chairs tendues de douleur. Je ralentis la cadence sans vraiment m’en apercevoir, fasciné par ce spectacle obscène. Malefoy ne résiste pas tandis que je m’enfonce durement en lui, mais je le vois mordre discrètement sa lèvre inférieure. Il frissonne, serre les dents. Sa respiration qui était tout à l’heure si mesurée est à présent hachée, irrégulière. Mes va-et-vient le font tressaillir, et le froncement contrarié de ses sourcils me permet d’entrevoir sans difficulté la douleur qu’il refuse d’admettre. Il sait que je serais trop heureux de le voir geindre et trembler sous moi. Déjà, les plaintes qu’il murmure font naître en moi cette cruelle satisfaction. Mais ce n’est pas suffisant. Je veux briser cette façade, je veux qu’il supplie comme il m’a obligé à le faire plus tôt. Je veux voir la haine et la honte sur son visage.

Juste pour rire, je me retire pour le pénétrer brutalement. Je m’attends à une exclamation de douleur, peut-être même un cri discordant ; c’est cependant un gémissement languissant qui accueille la violence de mon mouvement. Les draps blancs se froissent entre ses doigts. Il laisse échapper un soupir tremblotant qui aurait pu exprimer de l’inconfort s’il ne m’avait pas contemplé avec une telle avidité.

— Encore, murmure-t-il.

Ce salaud prend du plaisir ? Était-ce donc ce qu’exprimaient plus tôt ces discrets halètements ? Je suis à la fois amusé et révolté. Je préférerais encore qu’il m’implore d’arrêter ce supplice. _Salope._

— Tu n’auras rien de plus. C’est pour moi que je fais tout cela.

Le rire qu’il émet est déformé par ses inspirations sifflantes.

— Continue de te le faire croire, me nargue-t-il.

D’où lui vient cette soudaine arrogance ? Je grince des dents, conscient que je suis en train d’entrer dans son jeu malgré tout.

— Tu n’es rien pour moi, craché-je avec hargne. Ne pense pas que ces rencontres ont une quelconque valeur à mes yeux.

Une lueur railleuse traverse ses yeux gris. Il s’apprête à répliquer, mais je ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir de me faire à nouveau sortir de mes gonds. Je délaisse l’une de ses jambes et me penche sur lui pour couvrir ses lèvres de ma main.

— Tu vas te la fermer, oui ?

Il émet une plainte indignée ; ses doigts glacés délaissent les draps en faveur de mon poignet, le serrant avec colère.

— Ne m’oblige pas à prendre ton boxer pour te l’enfoncer dans la bouche.

J’esquisse une grimace de dédain lorsqu’une chaleur moite effleure le creux de ma main ; j’aurais dû me douter que ce connard me lécherait si je couvrais sa bouche ainsi. L’immaturité du geste alimente le dégoût que je ressens, mais je ne peux réprimer un frisson lorsqu’il presse sa langue contre ma peau, entamant un léger mouvement qui, je dois l’admettre, aurait été délicieux sur ma verge. Même si j’ai souvent eu envie d’obliger Malefoy à me sucer, je sais bien que je ne peux lui faire suffisamment confiance pour cela : il en profiterait sans aucun doute pour me mordre et, bien que j’aie toujours voulu lui éjaculer en plein visage, le jeu n’en vaut pas la chandelle.

Ma distraction donne l’opportunité à Malefoy de repousser ma main de ses lèvres, qu’il lèche d’un geste qui ne devrait pas être aussi lascif.

— C’est quoi ce regard, tu aurais envie que je te suce, peut-être ?

Je sens malgré moi le rouge me monter aux joues. Le sourire méprisant de Malefoy a rarement été aussi insupportable.

— Comme si j’allais prendre un tel risque, réussis-je à répliquer.

— Un risque ?

Son sourire s’agrandit.

— Allons, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

— Plutôt crever.

— Tant pis pour toi. Qui sait, peut-être aurais-je été d’humeur généreuse, ce soir.

J’ai franchement l’impression qu’il se moque de moi. Il ne peut tout de même pas être sérieux. Qu’aurait-il fait si j’avais accepté ? Je suis incapable de l’imaginer me sucer docilement sans chercher à tirer avantage de la situation. Pour quelle raison serait-il tout à coup « d’humeur généreuse » ? Perplexe, je ne trouve rien à répliquer, même si je me surprends à espérer avec un léger embarras qu’il me refasse cette proposition à notre rencontre suivante.

Mon silence satisfait malgré tout Malefoy, qui m’accorde un ricanement moqueur avant de repousser une mèche blonde de son front.

— Alors ? fait-il avec ce ton hautain. Ne voulais-tu pas me remettre à ma place ou quelque chose du genre ?

Je suis partagé entre l’envie de lui faire regretter ces paroles suffisantes, et celle de l’ignorer, tout simplement. Malefoy sait qu’il est doué pour me provoquer, me faire perdre patience. Même s’il ne peut plus me blesser, rien ne l’empêche de me ridiculiser jusqu’à ce que je n’arrive plus à me contrôler.

— Je croyais t’avoir dit de te la fermer, répliqué-je sèchement.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres.

— Très bien, à ta guise.

Un peu à contrecœur, je saisis sa cuisse que j’avais délaissée plus tôt. Malefoy s’installe plus confortablement, faisant rouler ses hanches contre les miennes comme pour m’inciter à reprendre là où je m’étais arrêté, m’arrachant au passage un gémissement silencieux. L’immobilité m’avait presque fait oublier à quel point il est serré. Je sens malgré tout mon excitation diminuer quelque peu devant ses caprices. Manifestement, Malefoy s’est rendu compte qu’il ne pouvait plus gagner, et il s’est donné pour mission de ruiner mon plaisir également. Je remonte davantage ses genoux, décidé à ne plus le laisser m’atteindre. Hors de question de le laisser ruiner ma victoire.

Je me glisse lentement en lui, savourant la pression des muscles qui entourent mon sexe. Même si l’absence de lubrifiant m’empêche de lui imposer le rythme qui me ferait envie, je ne rencontre plus la même difficulté à le pénétrer qu’au départ. Son corps s’est détendu et je remarque qu’il incline les hanches afin d’intensifier le mouvement chaque fois que je m’enfonce en lui. Je ne peux le nier, il est agréable de le voir se montrer aussi coopératif, pour une fois. Je me demande si j’arriverais à le faire jouir sans toucher à son érection. Je frissonne à cette pensée avant de me forcer à me ressaisir.

Sans doute suis-je adéquatement positionné pour atteindre sa prostate, car de longs gémissements lui échappent de temps à autre, parfois teintés de surprise ou encore d’un profond ravissement. Ce plaisir ne suscite visiblement en lui aucune honte, car il ne fait aucun effort pour le réprimer. Je n’aime pas l’admettre, mais Malefoy a une belle voix, même si elle me semble toujours un peu trop grave comparée à sa stature élancée. Elle est impressionnante quand il hausse le ton et sensuelle quand il gémit. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas totalement dégoûté de le voir prendre autant de plaisir. Il ne dit jamais mon nom au moment de l’orgasme, par contre. Pas une fois je n’ai réussi à l’obliger, même si j’ai insisté à plusieurs reprises. C’est dommage.

J’émerge de mes pensées lorsque Malefoy se relève sur ses coudes, sa respiration toujours un peu inégale.

— Lâche mes jambes, fait-il. Approche-toi.

Je pince légèrement les lèvres, méfiant. Je sais qu’il n’est pas du tout dans une posture dans laquelle il pourrait me blesser, mais je ne fais aucun geste pour acquiescer à sa demande. Avec un soupir d’exaspération, Malefoy prend appui sur mes épaules pour remettre ses cuisses sur mes hanches. Cette fois, il croise les chevilles pour assurer une certaine stabilité malgré la fermeté de mes mouvements. Je peux sentir son érection se presser contre mon ventre, et je ne saurais dire si l’émotion qui me serre les entrailles est du dégoût ou de l’anticipation.

— Approche-toi, répète-t-il avec davantage d’insistance.

Je m’appuie à contrecœur sur un bras, utilisant mon autre main pour soutenir son bassin. Nos visages sont si proches que je suis mal à l’aise. Son souffle caresse mon cou. Je pourrais l’embrasser si je le voulais, mais je ne le fais pas. En trois ans, je n’ai jamais embrassé Malefoy. J’en serais incapable.

Je perçois aisément le parfum de sa peau, floral et aérien. Herbe nouvelle et fleurs de pommier. Il sent le printemps. C’est beaucoup trop doux, trop tendre pour quelqu’un comme lui. Malefoy et son obsession débile des fleurs. Le désir de violence remonte soudainement en moi, lourd, poisseux et brûlant. Je n’y peux rien ; il est trop proche de moi, trop serré, et le plaisir qu’il prend m’est aussi insupportable que des ongles crissant sur un tableau noir. Il m’arrive de me moquer de sa jouissance qui m’apparaît si incongrue, si insensée, mais pas cette fois. Je n’y arrive pas. Il faut qu’il souffre, sinon je n’aurai pas réellement gagné. Je plante mes ongles dans sa hanche, appréciant la dureté des os sous mes doigts. J’espère y laisser des hématomes et des écorchures qui ne disparaîtront pas avant deux semaines au moins, pour avoir le plaisir de les revoir à notre prochaine rencontre. C’est tout ce qu’il mérite.

Je perçois la chaleur du sang sous mes ongles ; Malefoy émet une plainte de détresse quelque peu éraillée, n’ayant guère prévu que mon animosité rejaillirait en moi de façon aussi subite. Sa main se pose sur la mienne avec une note d’irritation mêlée de panique. Il tente de déloger mes ongles de sa chair, mais le contact de sa peau glacée malgré l’intensité de nos ébats ne fait que nourrir davantage ma répulsion.

Je me retire presque entièrement de l’étroitesse de son corps, uniquement pour le pénétrer avec brusquerie ; Malefoy cambre le dos, surpris, et agrippe les draps avec une telle véhémence que, dans la noirceur, ses jointures semblent arborer la même blancheur que les tissus froissés. La friction m’arrache presque un frisson de douleur ; sans lubrifiant, ce mouvement est certainement aussi désagréable pour lui que pour moi, mais ce n’est pas suffisant pour m’arrêter. Au contraire. Au second essai, il rejette la tête vers l’arrière, ses cheveux s’étalant sur l’oreiller dans un désordre de mèches pâles comme les blés.

— Plus profond, implore-t-il.

Je me fige durant une fraction de seconde, étonné par une telle réaction, mais surtout furieux de ne pas avoir obtenu le résultat escompté. Je voulais que la douleur déforme ses traits, que ses mains saisissent mes épaules ou se plaquent contre mon torse pour me repousser, m’empêcher de le meurtrir davantage.

— Arrête, ordonné-je en serrant les dents.

Une lueur malicieuse traverse ses yeux pâles, chassant l’exaltation fiévreuse que j’y lisais plus tôt. L’ombre de ce sourire hautain que je déteste tant orne à nouveau le coin de ses lèvres.

— Arrêter quoi ? minaude-t-il presque.

Du bout de ses doigts glacés, il effleure les muscles de mon torse. J’entrouvre les lèvres pour lui répondre, mais la consternation me saisit et aucun mot ne me vient en tête. « Arrête d’aimer cela » voudrais-je lui cracher au visage. « Arrête d’être aussi immonde. » Malefoy chuchote près de mon oreille :

— Tu voudrais que j’aie mal, n’est-ce pas ? Tu voudrais que je pleure et que je supplie ?

Sa voix est soyeuse, caressante. Je devrais être dégoûté — je voudrais l’être —, mais ce murmure fait plutôt naître dans le creux de mon ventre un sursaut d’excitation. Je ne peux m’empêcher de me renfoncer en lui. Malefoy ferme les yeux, se mord la lèvre.

— Ah, je peux te sentir durcir en moi…

— Ferme-la ! sifflé-je avec embarras.

Ce salaud se contente de rire. Arrivé à un tel point, je me demande si j’ai véritablement envie de continuer. Si Malefoy se moque ainsi de moi, c’est que je suis en train d’échouer.

— Laisse-toi donc aller un peu. Tu as gagné, après tout, non ?

Pour une fois, aucune moquerie ne suinte de ses paroles à peine murmurées. Je ne sais quoi répondre. Malefoy me fixe droit dans les yeux ; même si j’ai l’habitude d’être transpercé, sondé par l’insistance de son regard, je suis toujours aussi mal à l’aise. Malgré la chaleur que je ressentais plus tôt, l’ébauche désagréable d’un frisson descend le long de mon épine dorsale. Attend-il vraiment une réponse de ma part ? Devant mon silence, il tourne brièvement la tête sur le côté, faisant claquer sa langue avec exaspération.

— Pour moi, la compétition est terminée depuis longtemps. Pourquoi dois-tu toujours insister de la sorte ?

— C’est toi qui persistes à être insupportable.

— Oui, parce que tu l’es aussi.

Je pince les lèvres, agacé. Pourquoi devrais-je soudainement faire preuve de compassion parce qu’il n’a plus envie de me tenir tête ? Ce n’est pas parce qu’il a abandonné que je dois en faire autant.

— J’ai promis de me tenir tranquille, continue-t-il, mais cette promesse ne vaut rien si tu te montres aussi agressif. Tu pourrais faire un effo —

— Tu es pathétique, craché-je. Ferme-la avant de te rendre encore plus ridicule.

Il fronce les sourcils, insulté de s’être fait interrompre aussi sèchement. De mon côté, je n’ai tout simplement plus la force de l’écouter se plaindre. Malefoy draine graduellement ma patience chaque fois qu’il a l’audace d’ouvrir la bouche ; même si je faisais un effort — je n’en ai aucune envie et je ne le ferai pas —, il me serait impossible de tenir plus de quelques minutes sans éprouver à nouveau ce besoin de meurtrir, de dominer.

Ne voulant guère donner à Malefoy l’opportunité de répliquer, je plante à nouveau mes ongles dans sa hanche pour lui imposer un rythme implacable, presque brutal. Sa voix se bloque dans sa gorge, et je ne perçois à travers les claquements vulgaires de ma peau contre la sienne qu’une plainte étranglée, teintée de surprise devant la violence et la soudaineté de mon impulsion. Je sens ses cuisses se serrer, cherchant à freiner les mouvements de mon bassin tandis que ses mains se posent sur mes épaules.

— Je n’avais… Je n’avais pas terminé, signale-t-il avec une certaine difficulté.

Sa voix tremble légèrement, à la fois vexée et étouffée par le plaisir qu’il n’arrive pas à ignorer.

— Peut-être, mais moi si. Alors tu te la fermes.

L’intransigeance de mes paroles lui déplaît visiblement ; toutefois, les va-et-vient incessants de ma verge dans son joli cul l’empêchent de protester davantage. L’une de ses mains délaisse mon épaule pour couvrir ses lèvres lorsque je heurte subitement sa prostate. Je me doute qu’il va se ressaisir dès qu’il aura réussi à écarter ce tumulte de sensations, mais il semble avoir laissé tomber, se limitant à des exclamations silencieuses et des plaintes hachées. Voilà qui est mieux. Le message semble être clair entre lui et moi.

Plus aucune parole n’est échangée entre nous, mais je devine toutefois que nous en sommes arrivés à un compromis : nous nous concentrons uniquement sur notre propre plaisir, évitant de narguer l’autre et ignorant presque sa proximité, la chaleur obsédante de son corps et le parfum de sa peau. Du moins, Malefoy semble n’avoir aucune difficulté à fermer les yeux et à se désintéresser de moi — la seule chose dont il se préoccupe encore est de ma verge tendue qui se presse profondément en lui, le rapprochant peu à peu de l’orgasme. _Salope._ En ce qui me concerne, la haine n’est pas une émotion que je peux écarter ou négliger facilement une fois qu’elle a pris possession de moi. Pour une fois, je suis presque jaloux de Malefoy, qui a peut-être même déjà oublié notre désaccord.

Malgré le manque de lumière dans la pièce, je peux le voir frissonner. La chair de poule se répand sur ses bras et il se mord la lèvre, me contemplant à travers ses cils pâles. Seul le plaisir se lit à présent sur ses traits. Je me perds peu à peu dans ses prunelles aussi grises que la lune, incapable de poser mon regard ailleurs.

Il entoure mes épaules de ses bras. Je ne peux m’empêcher de me raidir tant ce geste m’apparaît déplacé. Ma brève hésitation échappe totalement à Malefoy, qui continue de faire onduler ses hanches sous moi. Je pourrais interroger la raison de ce geste, mais je ne songe pas à m’arrêter — ou plutôt, je n’ai pas envie de le faire. J’ignore combien de temps je pourrai encore tenir avant d’être terrassé par l’orgasme, mais ce serait regrettable, voire inacceptable d’interrompre une fois de plus ce rythme effréné qui m’étourdit tant le plaisir qui en naît est sublime. La chaleur dans le creux de mon ventre est enivrante et lancinante à la fois. Elle est pénible à retenir, et je devine qu’une simple caresse inattendue suffirait pour que je succombe et que je me répande en de longues giclées chaudes et laiteuses. Je me mords la lèvre tandis qu’un léger tremblement parcourt l’intérieur de mes cuisses. Je ne pourrais supporter de venir avant Malefoy, ce serait trop dommage. Bien sûr, si cela se produisait, je pourrais l’obliger à se branler devant moi comme j’aime tant le faire depuis quelques mois, mais…

L’idée traverse mon esprit durant un bref moment, et je dois la chasser pour éviter de m’attarder sur l’image de la courbe sensuelle de son dos cambré et de son regard d’acier qui se pose sur moi alors que sa semence éclabousse ses doigts pâles… Je déglutis douloureusement, ma respiration se coinçant dans ma gorge alors que je dois lutter, ralentir à contrecœur la cadence pour ne pas venir maintenant.

Heureusement, Malefoy doit également approcher l’orgasme, car les mouvements de ses hanches perdent graduellement de leur précision jusqu’à être réduits à un roulement légèrement irrégulier. Il utilise ses jambes pour me presser davantage contre lui ; je perçois dans son geste une telle urgence, et je suis moi-même si proche de jouir, que je consens — pour quelques minutes seulement, tout de même — à laisser de côté le mépris et la haine qui me rongent le cœur.

Je délaisse son bassin, préférant plutôt saisir sa verge jusqu’à maintenant ignorée entre nos corps brûlants. Elle est si tendue… Elle glisse aisément entre mes doigts, mais je n’ai le temps d’entamer que deux ou trois va-et-vient avant que Malefoy se cambre dans un sursaut, serrant brusquement ses cuisses.

— Arrête, halète-t-il. Arrête… Je veux seulement jouir avec… je veux seulement t’avoir en moi…

Je me contente de hocher la tête ; ma gorge est trop sèche pour que j’émette la moindre parole. De toute façon, j’ai dépassé le stade de la pensée rationnelle, et le fait de savoir que Malefoy ne désire rien d’autre que de se faire pénétrer suffit à m’enflammer encore plus.

Ses muscles se resserrent brusquement autour de moi au moment où il jouit ; la sensation est si intense que je ferme les yeux durant quelques secondes pour l’apprécier pleinement, incapable de dire avec exactitude s’il s’agit de douleur ou de plaisir. Étouffant de longs gémissements contre mon épaule, Malefoy glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux, me faisant tressaillir. Entre ses respirations irrégulières, j’entends mon prénom s’échapper de ses lèvres dans une plainte légèrement éraillée. Je suis si surpris par ce geste incompréhensible que je m’arrête presque dans mes mouvements.

C’est néanmoins en entendant ce gémissement dans le creux de mon cou que j’atteins à mon tour la jouissance, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa chair et éjaculant profondément en lui. J’accepte avec un peu de réluctance ses mains qui caressent ma nuque ; je pourrais les repousser, mais je ne veux rien perdre des vagues de chaleur et de plaisir qui déferlent dans le creux de mon ventre pour ensuite remonter le long de mon dos en d’agréables frissons. Tiède et épaisse, la semence facilite mes va-et-vient et, pendant quelques secondes, il n’y a rien d’autre que ce glissement obscène en lui, cet engourdissement qui me submerge, calmant enfin la haine qui me dévorait. Mes coudes fléchissent sans que je ne m’en aperçoive réellement et je m’écroule presque sur Malefoy, pressant mon front contre son épaule. Le parfum de fleurs de pommier que je perçois sur sa peau m’envahit de plus belle, sucré et tellement incongru.

Il me faut une vingtaine de secondes pour retrouver quelque repère, pour que je ressente à nouveau le moelleux des couvertures et la chaleur de Malefoy contre ma peau. Ce dernier, les yeux mi-clos et les mains toujours posées sur ma nuque, ne semble pas être contrarié de me sentir pressé contre lui de la sorte. Il n’émet qu’une faible plainte d’inconfort en reposant ses pieds sur le matelas. Le mouvement m’oblige à me glisser hors de lui, m’arrachant au passage un nouveau frisson. Ses cuisses encadrent toujours mon bassin et tremblent légèrement. Fatigue, douleur ? Je n’en ai aucune idée. Malgré sa respiration effrénée, ses traits sont trop calmes pour que je puisse les sonder. Maintenant que nous avons terminé, je ne vois plus de raison de m’intéresser à lui, de toute façon. Même si je sais que ça ne durera pas, je me sens en paix pour le moment. Presque rassasié. J’ai eu ce que je voulais, après tout. Je n’ai pas l’intention de rester longtemps, à moins bien sûr qu’il ait envie de continuer après avoir repris un rythme de respiration normale.

Je m’allonge à côté de Malefoy, repoussant de mon front quelques mèches noires qui collent à ma peau. De son côté, il ne fait que fermer les yeux, visiblement épuisé. Malgré le rouge de ses joues, sa peau me semble étrangement blême — ou peut-être est-ce le halo lointain des réverbères qui lui confère cette pâleur. Cette vulnérabilité est presque apaisante à voir — pour une fois, je ne ressens pas le besoin de le provoquer, même si je suis certain que je n’aurais aucune difficulté à raviver la colère en lui. Sans doute suis-je fatigué.

Lorsque je me lasse d’observer le relief de ses côtes et la semence sur son ventre, je tends un bras par-dessus lui pour atteindre le premier tiroir de sa table de chevet. J’y ai laissé quelques mois plus tôt un paquet de cigarettes ainsi qu’un briquet ; Malefoy ne les a jamais jetés. J’ignore pourquoi, mais je ne m’en plains pas.

Le déclic du briquet fait sursauter Malefoy. S’était-il endormi ? Peut-être bien. Il a un léger mouvement de recul en s’apercevant de notre proximité, mais hormis pour un pincement de lèvres, il n’a aucune réaction. En voyant que je ne fais que remettre mon paquet de cigarettes ainsi que mon briquet dans le tiroir, il referme les yeux avec ce qui ressemble à un soupir. Probablement est-il fatigué, comme moi.

Je savoure ma première bouffée de nicotine, satisfait de moi-même. Le parfum âcre de la fumée remplace peu à peu en moi le souvenir des fleurs de pommier. Je masse ma nuque endolorie d’un geste mécanique et laisse errer mon regard sur la pièce dénudée, mais rien de ce qui reste du mobilier ne retient véritablement mon intérêt. Malefoy a été aussi prétentieux et insupportable que d’ordinaire ; je suppose que, même malade, ce genre de chose ne change pas. J’ai à présent hâte de rentrer chez moi pour prendre une douche et dormir. Malefoy peut se permettre de somnoler si ça lui chante, mais je dois pour ma part retrouver le confort de mon propre lit. Une fois de plus, je me demande ce qui se produirait si je restais pour la nuit. Si… non, c’est ridicule.

Malefoy ouvre les yeux lorsque je prends l’un des oreillers pour m’appuyer plus confortablement contre la tête de lit. Dans la pénombre, je ne peux pas voir exactement son expression, mais ses traits semblent las. Il doit relever légèrement le menton pour me regarder — pour une fois, c’est moi qui le contemple de haut. Il me faut avouer que c’est assez satisfaisant. Amusé, je laisse les cendres de ma cigarette se disperser sur les draps froissés tandis que les volutes bleutées qui s’échappent de mes lèvres sont avalées par l’obscurité. Malefoy remarque que je ne le quitte pas des yeux, et finit par demander :

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Sa voix est un peu inégale, maussade. Je hausse les épaules, cherchant sans conviction une justification.

— Rien. Je te regarde, c’est tout.

— Cesse.

À nouveau ce ton hautain. _« Cesse. »_ Il n’y a que lui pour dire ce mot ainsi, en le faisant siffler hargneusement, comme un serpent dont on aurait écrasé la queue par accident. Répugnant. Cette fois, c’est dans sa direction que j’expire la fumée. Il fronce les sourcils et porte une main à ses lèvres pour étouffer une discrète quinte de toux. Je ricane. Exaspéré, Malefoy se tourne dos à moi. Il n’a aucun sens de l’humour.

— Tu as dit mon nom, tout à l’heure, déclaré-je après quelques secondes de silence.

— En effet.

Je suis du regard la ligne sinueuse de ses vertèbres, une ligne dont les reliefs sont rehaussés par la faible lumière provenant de l’extérieur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j’ai envie d’effleurer ces os qui dorment sous sa peau laiteuse, juste par curiosité, parce que je ne suis pas habitué à les voir aussi clairement. Je me souviens ensuite du moment où il m’a touché de la sorte, et je dois réprimer un frisson de dégoût.

— Pourquoi ? le relancé-je pour écarter ces pensées de mon esprit.

— Parce que tu aimes l’entendre.

Il marque une pause pour me jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Enfin, tu veux toujours que je le dise.

Je suis incapable de dire s’il est sérieux ou non.

— Depuis quand t’efforces-tu de me faire plaisir ?

Je n’obtiens aucune réponse. Malefoy se désintéresse déjà de moi. Je n’insiste pas malgré la pointe d’agacement qui me fait pincer les lèvres. Connard. Je me demande vaguement si quelque chose le préoccupe ; d’ordinaire, j’aurais eu droit à une réplique cinglante qui, avec un peu de chance, aurait donné naissance à une nouvelle querelle.

Une ou deux minutes s’écoulent dans un silence presque total. La fatigue commence à se faire plus lourde, presque caressante. Malefoy émet un bâillement aérien que je réciproque sans le vouloir. Sans doute devrais-je partir ; s’il a l’intention d’arrêter là pour ce soir, plus rien ne me retient ici. D’ailleurs, il aurait déjà dû exiger mon départ. Puisqu’il ne bouge pas et que je n’ai pas envie de l’enjamber pour me lever du lit, je décide de rester encore un peu. Juste le temps de finir ma cigarette.

Sans m’accorder son attention, Malefoy prend un mouchoir sur sa table de chevet et nettoie hâtivement les gouttes de semence sur son ventre avant de se relever pour inspecter l’entaille sur sa cuisse. De cet angle, les réverbères l’éclairent d’une lueur fantomatique. Le sang séché paraît presque noir sur sa peau et forme une croûte que Malefoy gratte du bout de l’index. Il pince et tâte précautionneusement les contours de la plaie comme pour en évaluer la gravité. Je ne saurais dire s’il est fasciné ou seulement pensif. C’est la première fois que j’ai véritablement le temps de l’observer après que nous ayons terminé, et je ne sais quoi penser.

Il se lève du lit avec difficulté et, prudemment, pose le pied sur le tapis imbibé d’eau et parsemé d’éclats de verre. Au moment où il se penche pour prendre ses sous-vêtements, quelques gouttes de semence s’écoulent entre ses cuisses pâles et se superposent aux longs traits de sang séché qui strient les contours de sa plaie. Je souris.

Je le regarde s’habiller. Ses gestes sont rapides, presque brusques, comme si c’était dans ma chambre que nous nous trouvions et qu’il se hâtait de regagner le confort de sa demeure. Ça me plaît bien. Je tire une autre bouffée de ma cigarette en me demandant si j’ai envie de me lever maintenant. Sans doute va-t-il me foutre dehors d’une minute à l’autre. Peut-être pourrais-je en profiter pour l’empoigner par le col et le faire tomber sur le tapis pour le prendre une seconde fois. J’imagine avec amusement les éclats tranchants qui s’enfonceraient dans son dos, le faisant geindre comme une fillette. Je ricane malgré moi. Malefoy me jette un regard en biais mais ne dit rien. Encore. Il est définitivement moins bavard que d’habitude. Bon, tant pis. Puisqu’il ne m’offre pas le divertissement dont j’ai envie, j’attendrai notre prochaine rencontre pour le malmener davantage.

Je termine ma cigarette et l’écrase contre le coin de la table de chevet en acajou. Je me lève à mon tour pour rassembler mes vêtements. Une certaine quantité d’eau provenant du vase les a éclaboussés. Lorsque j’enfile mon t-shirt, le tissu colle désagréablement à mon épaule et à mon torse. Remarquant ma grimace, Malefoy émet l’ébauche d’un rire moqueur, juste trois notes clairement teintées de mépris.

— Ta gueule, grondé-je.

À ma grande surprise, son sourire s’évanouit et il s’accoude à sa commode pendant que je finis de m’habiller.

— Ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps pour nettoyer un tel gâchis.

Je hausse un sourcil, et le dégoût froisse le coin de mes lèvres.

— Et tu veux quoi, que je t’aide parce que tu as peur de te couper ?

— Non. Mais tu as vraiment été insupportable. C’est dommage que notre dernière fois ait été aussi décevante.

Les paroles de Malefoy me frappent en pleine poitrine. Stupéfait, je m’interromps dans mes gestes et me demande si j’ai bien entendu. De quoi parle-t-il ? Je parviens à articuler :

— Notre dernière fois ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne récolte aucune réponse. Comme si je n’existais déjà plus pour lui, Malefoy détourne son regard gris vers la fenêtre par laquelle entre la lumière diffuse des réverbères. Je ne saurais dire s’il refuse de me regarder ou s’il m’ignore. Les deux possibilités sont tout aussi insultantes l’une que l’autre ; je sens l’incrédulité en moi être remplacée par une colère bouillonnante mêlée d’impatience, d’incompréhension. Je serre les poings. Il me faut des réponses _maintenant_. 

— Pourquoi est-ce notre dernière fois ? insisté-je. Qu’est-ce ce qui se passe ?

Il n’a pas le droit d’abandonner. Pas après trois ans.

— Je suis malade. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps. Je ne tiendrai probablement pas deux semaines entières. Et même si c’était le cas, je n’aurais pas la force de te retrouver.

La désinvolture incongrue de ses paroles me fait grincer des dents. À nouveau, il y a cette sensation de déchirure en moi, cette fois-ci encore plus amère, plus virulente. Je franchis les quelques pas qui nous séparent et le saisis par le col de sa chemise. La commode sur laquelle il s’accoudait quelques secondes plus tôt l’empêche de reculer. Est-ce de la peur que j’entrevois dans ses yeux ? Non, impossible. Malefoy ne me craint pas. Il doit me détester et non me craindre.

— Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? craché-je presque.

— Savoir quoi ?

Il feint l’innocence. _Salaud._

— Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu vas mourir ?

— Ma foi, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi attristé ! Tu viendras mettre des fleurs sur ma tom —

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Furieux, je lui décoche un coup de poing en plein visage qui l’oblige à se taire. Je perçois la douleur sourde dans mes jointures et je vois le sang qui coule de sa lèvre, le sang qu’il lèche presque langoureusement, mais ça ne sert à rien. Je ne suis pas apaisé. Loin de là. Je pourrais le frapper encore dix fois et ne rien ressentir de plus que cet engourdissement fiévreux.

— Réponds à ma question.

— Deux mois.

— Tu…

Je ne parviens pas à aligner les mots désordonnés qui surgissent dans mon esprit. Son sourire insolent me donne envie de le faire saigner à nouveau, de lui casser le nez, de lui briser des côtes. De _le_ briser.

— Tu le sais depuis deux mois et tu ne m’as rien dit ? Pourquoi ?

Il ricane, sa lèvre ensanglantée créant un hideux contraste avec la blancheur de ses dents.

— J’ai bien failli te le dire lorsque tu as demandé d’où venait le bouquet de fleurs sur ma table de chevet. Mais en fin de compte, j’ai préféré attendre jusqu’à la fin. C’est bien plus marrant comme ça, avoue. Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

Il étire délibérément les dernières syllabes ; sa voix n’est plus qu’un chuchotement mielleux et rempli de malice. Il me provoque. Je sens son souffle sur mon cou. Chaud. Aérien. Son regard descend lentement jusqu’à mes lèvres, qu’il contemple avec une intensité mêlée d’une telle _haine_ que je ne peux m’empêcher de frissonner. Je l’embrasse sans même réfléchir.

Il a un goût horrible. La saveur déplaisante et métallique du sang ne me surprend guère, mais rien n’aurait pu me préparer à cette révoltante amertume qui me donne la nausée. L’amertume de la maladie et des médicaments prescrits trop tard, en vain. Ça ne m’empêche pas de mordre ses lèvres, de retenir sa nuque pour l’empêcher de se détourner. Une émotion indéfinissable me submerge et je n’arrive pas à m’arrêter ; colère, désir, ressentiment. La main de Malefoy saisit le bord de la commode lorsque je le pousse contre cette dernière. Je veux le prendre à nouveau, j’ai besoin de voir une fois de plus toute la haine qu’il ressent pour moi. Il n’a pas le droit de mourir avant que je n’aie pu le briser.

Malefoy tressaille en remarquant mon érection qui se presse contre sa hanche, et le pli dédaigneux de ses lèvres meurtries ne fait que retourner les braises encore rougeoyantes en moi.

— Encore une fois, ordonné-je en cherchant la boucle de sa ceinture. Ça ne peut pas être la dernière fois.

Il détourne le regard et pouffe de rire. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je parviens à croire que ce son si léger, nostalgique, est dédié à quelqu’un d’autre. Je n’ai jamais entendu une telle douceur dans sa voix.

— Tout cela a duré combien de temps au juste, trois ans ? On s’est bien amusés.

— Arrête. Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça. Laisse-moi une autre chance. Je jure que ça ne sera pas décevant, cette fois-ci.

Ma voix est affreusement suppliante, mais je m’en fous. Je tremble de rage. Je tremble parce qu’il ne m’a rien dit et que c’est injuste. Je tremble parce que je pense déjà aux semaines, aux mois et aux années qui s’écouleront sans lui, sans que je puisse le détester.

— C’est terminé Potter, sors de chez moi.

Le ton de sa voix est si calme, si paisible que j’en ai la nausée. Je n’arrive pas à insister. Aucune phrase, aucun mot ne peut traduire le désarroi qui m’habite. J’abandonne. Ma gorge se serre.

Je suis vraiment pitoyable.

Je sors de la chambre et je n’ose regarder Malefoy, pas même une dernière fois, de peur d’être hanté par ses yeux gris. Peut-être me regarde-t-il, lui. Je ne le saurai jamais.

Je me surprends à mémoriser certains détails du couloir baigné de noirceur sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. L’horloge sur le mur, le calendrier, la plante dans une pièce à ma droite, le léger parfum floral qui flotte dans l’air, le meuble sur lequel repose un autre bouquet de fleurs ainsi qu’un flacon de comprimés. Je me demande comment j’ai pu ne rien remarquer en entrant chez lui. Les choses auraient-elles été différentes si j’avais été au courant ? Peut-être. J’essaie de ne pas y penser.

Arrivé dans le vestibule, je me retourne pour contempler le couloir. Je m’attends presque à ce que Malefoy m’ait suivi, ou du moins qu’il m’adresse un dernier adieu. Rien. Pas un seul mouvement. Pas le moindre bruit. Silence et obscurité. Ma nausée revient en force et je ferme la porte derrière moi.

Je serre les dents à présent si fort que je sens les préludes d’une migraine me vriller les tempes. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-il trop tôt pour rentrer chez moi ? L’idée de retrouver ma demeure éveille en moi un inconfort presque claustrophobique. Autant rester dehors encore un peu. Je ne parcours que quelques mètres avant de me retourner vers l’immeuble où habite Malefoy, incapable de supporter la solitude et l’écho de mes pas qui se répercutent dans la rue déserte. J’ai tout juste le temps de l’apercevoir à la fenêtre de sa chambre — la chambre dans laquelle nous nous sommes détestés durant trois années entières. Il ferme les rideaux.

J’erre dans les rues pendant presque une heure avant de revenir au centre-ville, près de la fontaine. Je m’assois sur le banc où se trouvait tout à l’heure Malefoy. L’air s’est rafraîchi mais, même à l’abri du vent, je continue de frissonner. De rancœur, de dégoût, de chagrin. De haine, aussi, comme toujours. Je n’arrive pas à m’en débarrasser. Je me demande ce que ressent Malefoy en ce moment. Je me demande s’il va continuer de me détester durant les jours qu’il lui reste. Il le faut.

Mes mains tremblent de façon incontrôlable. J’ai envie d’une autre cigarette, seulement pour m’occuper durant quelques minutes. J’ai laissé mon seul paquet dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de Malefoy. Je presse mes mains l’une contre l’autre dans l’espoir de calmer leur tremblement, mais c’est inutile.

Je remarque du sang sous mes ongles. Celui de Malefoy, évidemment. Lorsque j’ai planté mes ongles dans sa hanche, lorsque j’ai entaillé sa cuisse. Je me rends compte que je ne pourrai plus jamais le faire saigner. Plus jamais je ne ressentirai la satisfaction de le blesser, de le railler, de le violer. _« C’est terminé Potter, sors de chez moi. »_ Je n’arrive pas à le concevoir et encore moins à l’accepter.

Je comprends subitement pour quelle raison il a fait exprès de ne rien me dire avant maintenant. Il savait que je ne pouvais pas l’empêcher de mourir. Il savait que cette impuissance et cette incompréhension me rongeraient encore plus que toute la haine que j’avais pu éprouver pour lui en trois ans.

Trois ans et je ne suis pas rassasié. Je ne le serai jamais.

Soudainement, je me demande lequel de nous deux a réussi à briser l’autre.


	3. Chapitre 3

Deux semaines ont passé depuis. Deux semaines sans Malefoy. Je ne devrais pas m’en soucier ni en être déstabilisé ; après tout, c’est l’intervalle habituel entre nos rencontres. Le même intervalle depuis trois ans. Cette fois-ci, néanmoins, c’est différent.

Même si je m’étais juré de ne pas le faire, je suis retourné au centre-ville, près de la fontaine. Je me doute que c’est inutile. Malefoy a dit que c’était terminé et je sais qu’il le pensait réellement. C’est justement parce que je le sais que c’est aussi douloureux, aussi pénible. Il ne viendra pas ce soir, il ne s’assoira pas sur l’un de ces bancs pour feuilleter le journal ou pour jeter une pièce de monnaie dans la fontaine. Je ne devrais pas être là. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui me pousse à revenir. Une partie de moi qui n’arrive pas à se défaire de cette habitude, de cet engagement. Durant ces deux dernières semaines, je n’ai jamais cessé d’avoir besoin de lui, de notre haine. Malefoy doit bien se marrer, ce salaud. Le simple fait d’imaginer son rire hautain me fait grincer des dents.

Je suis arrivé à vingt heures pile. Je ne sais pas exactement vers quelle heure je vais repartir pour rentrer chez moi. Dans une heure, peut-être davantage. Lorsque j’aurai la conviction que Malefoy ne viendra pas. J’ai envie d’espérer. J’ai envie de croire qu’il va m’accorder une dernière chance et que cette nuit sera différente. Meilleure. J’ai envie de le voir surgir au détour d’une ruelle pour me rejoindre. En même temps, je ne veux pas désirer toutes ces choses, parce que je sais déjà que je serai déçu, et j’ai déjà été suffisamment meurtri comme ça. Je voudrais être capable de ne plus ressentir quoi que ce soit pour Malefoy. L’effacer de ma mémoire et ne plus être broyé par cet impitoyable torrent. Je me suis tant habitué au goût de la haine que je ne peux supporter cette nausée, cette révolte dans le fond de ma gorge. Il n’y a pas de saveur plus détestable.

À part peut-être l’amertume des lèvres de Malefoy.

J’essaie mollement de me convaincre que je suis sorti pour profiter de cette soirée. L’air est bon, après tout. Il y a un peu de vent, juste assez pour soulever de temps à autre les feuilles des arbres. Il a plu, ce matin ; je suis resté allongé dans mon lit durant une éternité pour écouter le martèlement des gouttes d’eau sur les carreaux de ma fenêtre. Je me suis demandé si Malefoy aussi l’entendait. S’il aimait ce son autant que moi. S’il était encore vivant pour l’apprécier. Je n’en ai aucune idée. Je n’ai pas le courage d’aller lui rendre visite. De toute manière, j’ignore où il est en ce moment. Chez lui ou bien à Ste-Mangouste. D’un côté comme de l’autre, qu’aurais-je fait ? Que lui aurais-je dit ? Si tout est bel et bien terminé, il m’est inutile de le poursuivre.

Le centre-ville est tranquille, ce soir. Le banc où Malefoy s’assoit habituellement est inoccupé. Le va-et-vient régulier des passants m’empêche de m’enliser dans mes pensées. C’est sans doute mieux ainsi. Depuis deux semaines, depuis cette nuit-là, mes émotions oscillent entre la rancœur et le chagrin, l’apathie et la haine. Que devrais-je faire, à présent ? Je me sens à la dérive. Sans repères. Ce n’est pas pareil sans Malefoy. Je sais que personne ne pourra le remplacer. Il n’y avait pas de mensonges avec lui, pas d’hypocrisie. Pas de limites non plus. Il me permettait de me défouler sur lui sans que j’éprouve le moindre remords ; il n’exigeait rien d’autre que ma haine, et je savourais en retour la sienne avec plaisir. J’aimais le détester, parce que c’était simple et que je n’avais pas à me questionner. À présent, les interrogations me talonnent et ne me laissent aucun répit.

Vingt heures quinze. Appuyé contre la façade d’un immeuble, j’observe les passants qui défilent sans vraiment les voir. Je n’arrive pas à m’y intéresser. Ils ne sont que des ombres, des fantômes pour moi. J’ai presque du mal à croire qu’ils sont réellement là tant le monde me paraît étranger, décalé. Je pourrais très bien me trouver dans un rêve.

Je reporte mon attention sur le banc près de la fontaine. Un homme s’y est installé. Je ne l’ai jamais vu arriver. Un pincement douloureux me vrille l’estomac lorsque j’aperçois des cheveux blonds et lisses. Se peut-il... Non, ça ne peut pas être Malefoy. Ce n’est qu’un passant tout à fait banal, l’air un peu perdu, un peu nerveux. Pourtant, je ne peux pas détourner le regard.

Comme moi, il observe les passants, s’attardant brièvement sur chacun d’entre eux comme s’il cherchait quelqu’un. Il s’arrête sur moi. Je m’attends à ce qu’il se désintéresse, qu’il passe à quelqu’un d’autre, mais il me détaille plutôt avec une curiosité évidente. L’ai-je déjà croisé quelque part ? Hormis pour sa faible ressemblance avec Malefoy, je ne le reconnais pas. Je dissimule avec difficulté mon agacement lorsqu’il se lève du banc et franchit la dizaine de mètres qui nous séparent. Ses pas sont hésitants, et il serre contre lui un cartable noir qui a manifestement connu de meilleurs jours.

— Harry Potter ?

Sa question me prend de court ; quelque peu perplexe, je me contente de hocher la tête. Il repousse une mèche d’un blond cendré derrière son oreille. Qu’est-ce qu’il me veut ?

— Je suis Théodore Nott, le colocataire de Drago. Il m’a demandé de venir te retrouver ici. Je —

Je l’interromps d’un geste de la main, incrédule. Nott ? C’est vrai que je n’avais pas fait attention à lui à Poudlard, mais tout de même… Pourquoi envoyer son ami au lieu de venir lui-même ? Malefoy est-il donc si mal en point ?

— Malefoy t’a demandé de venir ici ? Comment savait-il que je serais là ?

Il semble surpris ; son regard évite le mien, et il ne m’accorde qu’un timide haussement d’épaules.

— Je n’en sais rien, je pensais que c’était un arrangement que vous aviez fait. Il m’a seulement demandé de venir ici vers vingt heures et de m’asseoir près de la fontaine pour être certain de t’apercevoir. Il a dit que tu serais là, alors…

Je serre les dents. Visiblement, Malefoy savait que je ne pourrais m’empêcher de me pointer ici ce soir. Suis-je donc prévisible à ce point ? Je savais que j’aurais dû rester chez moi. Contrarié, je plante mon regard dans celui de Nott, qui s’empresse de contempler ses chaussures. Je ne sais comment décrire avec exactitude la couleur de ses yeux. Peut-être vert-de-gris, ou peu importe comment s’appelle cette teinte particulière. Comparés à ceux de Malefoy, ils sont beaucoup trop fades, aucun éclat. Il lui manque aussi cette expression si détestable, à la fois dédaigneuse et menaçante. Malgré cela, je suis forcé de reconnaître chez lui la carrure élancée et maigre qui m’a fait le confondre avec Malefoy. S’il avait eu les yeux gris et cette blondeur caractéristique, j’aurais presque pu avoir devant moi le frère que Malefoy n’a jamais eu. Un Malefoy si insignifiant que je n’aurais pas eu envie de le détester.

— Vous vous ressemblez, fais-je remarquer après quelques secondes de silence.

— Ah, peut-être un peu, hésite-t-il.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

— Drago m’a demandé de te remettre quelques trucs qui t’appartiennent. Oh, et il t’a également écrit une lettre.

Ma gorge se serre lorsqu’il sort de son cartable le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet que j’avais laissés dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de Malefoy.

— Je n’en veux pas.

Les mots se frayent douloureusement un chemin jusqu’à mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas reprendre ces objets. J’ai déjà remplacé mes cigarettes et acheté un autre briquet. Que ferais-je de ceux-là ? Et puis Malefoy serait trop heureux de savoir que je m’accroche à de telles possessions, qu’elles ont une signification à mes yeux, comme si je tentais de combler un vide. J’imagine déjà son sourire narquois en apprenant que je les ai reprises.

— Pourquoi ? demande-t-il. C’est à toi, non ? Prends-les.

— Je viens de dire que je n’en voulais pas, tu es sourd ou quoi ?

Quelques passants se retournent pour trouver la source de ce soudain éclat. Embarrassé, Nott repousse à nouveau cette mèche pâle qui retombe sur ses yeux chaque fois qu’il baisse la tête. Le ton de sa voix s’est adouci et tremble quelque peu :

— Écoute, je ne veux pas de problèmes, commence-t-il. Malefoy m’a seulement demandé de te les remettre. Si tu n’en veux pas, tu peux les jeter, mais… ça semblait important pour lui.

Ces derniers mots me donnent la désagréable impression qu’il va se mettre à pleurer d’un moment à l’autre. Je grince des dents ; il faut croire que c’est propre aux Serpentards d’être chiants à ce point.

— D’accord, abdiqué-je avec un lourd soupir. Donne-moi ces putains de trucs.

Il tend à nouveau la main, mais son geste n’a rien de victorieux ; tandis que je range mes cigarettes et mon briquet dans la poche de mon jean, son expression demeure absolument pitoyable.

— Merci, finis-je par déclarer un peu à contrecœur. Alors… comment va Malefoy ?

Silence. Depuis tout à l’heure, peu importe l’angle sous lequel je le fixe, il évite toujours de me regarder dans les yeux. La façade de brique rouge derrière moi, l’entrée de la ruelle à ma droite, ses chaussures, le vol d’un pigeon : tout semble le distraire. Malefoy, lui, n’aurait jamais agi de la sorte ; une vipère ne se détourne jamais de sa proie.

— Et puis ?

— Il est… il est décédé avant-hier.

Je serre les poings, incapable de répondre. Pas un son ne s’échappe de mes lèvres. Je ne devrais pas être surpris, pourtant. Ces paroles ne devraient pas me bouleverser. Malefoy avait dit qu’il ne tiendrait probablement pas deux semaines entières. Et puis je détestais Malefoy. Jamais je n’avais haï quelqu’un à ce point avant lui. Je devrais me réjouir de sa mort.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas heureux ?

Ma douleur doit être évidente, car l’autre déclare :

— Je suppose que vous… vous étiez devenus amis ?

Je secoue la tête.

J’ai la gorge trop serrée pour parler et, de toute manière, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir lui révéler la nature exacte de la relation que j’entretenais avec son ami. Je ne saurais même pas comment expliquer une telle chose. Je parviens malgré tout à articuler :

— Non. Je l’ai toujours détesté. Et c’était la même chose pour lui.

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, de perplexité ou de désapprobation.

— Ça ne devait pas être si mal que ça s’il a insisté pour que tu reprennes tes cigarettes. En fait, il devait bien t’apprécier au fond, puisqu’il t’a invité aux funérailles.

Quelque chose se tord dans le creux de mon ventre. Déjà que tout cela m’est inconcevable, que je n’arrive pas à concevoir l’absence de Malefoy, que je suis confronté à son ami qui lui ressemble tant… Non, pas des funérailles en plus. _Par pitié._ Je n’y arriverais pas. Le simple fait d’imaginer les bouquets de lys blancs, les costumes noirs, le couvercle poli du cercueil… Sans parler de son odieuse famille et de tous les journalistes qui seront présents. L’horreur.

— Elles auront lieu demain après-midi, au cimetière Kensal Green. Tu sais où c’est ?

Signe d’assentiment. Je suis déjà passé à quelques reprises devant cet immense cimetière avec ses mausolées de marbre et sa végétation foisonnante, mais je n’y suis jamais entré. Je n’ai jamais remis les pieds dans un cimetière depuis cette nuit à Godric’s Hollow. Ce sera la première fois que j’irai dans un cimetière pour assister à un enterrement — celui de Dumbledore avait eu lieu dans le parc même de Poudlard. Quand j’y pense, Malefoy m’a pris beaucoup de mes premières fois.

— Alors, tu viendras ?

— Oui.

Un sourire rassuré éclaire brièvement son visage. Il a la même fossette que Malefoy, à la joue gauche. Je déglutis avec difficulté. _Arrête de lui ressembler._

— Tu n’es pas obligé d’apporter quoi que ce soit à la famille en guise de condoléances, mais Drago a mentionné qu’il aimerait beaucoup que tu mettes ses fleurs préférées sur sa tombe. Il a dit que tu savais desquelles il s’agissait.

Comment pourrais-je être au courant ? Malefoy ne m’a jamais révélé ce genre de détail. Nous ne posions pas de questions sur la vie de l’autre. Ça faisait partie de notre compromis. À présent, tout ce qui m’est révélé laisse au fond de ma gorge une amertume insupportable. Il ne reste plus rien de notre précieux arrangement, hormis mes souvenirs lancinants et les innombrables cicatrices qu’il m’a laissées.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle pas.

— Les œillets et les pivoines.

Je sens la nausée m’étreindre la poitrine. Même si deux semaines ont passé, je n’ai pas oublié le parfum écœurant de ces fleurs à côté de moi alors que je tentais de briser Malefoy ; je n’ai pas oublié son exclamation horrifiée lorsque le vase a basculé de sa table de chevet ; je n’ai pas oublié la multitude d’éclats de verre sur le tapis. Et jamais je ne pourrai oublier le triomphe que j’ai ressenti en entaillant sa cuisse, ou encore la colère glaciale dans sa voix alors qu’il était sur le point de me disloquer l’épaule. _Les œillets et les pivoines_. C’est sordide.

— Malefoy a vraiment un sens de l’humour dégoûtant, craché-je avec consternation.

Les traits fins Nott se durcissent, et je contemple avec mépris ce pincement de lèvres qui n’est qu’une pâle imitation de celui qui est gravé dans ma mémoire. Jamais il ne possédera une expression aussi détestable que celle de Malefoy.

— Je ne fais que transmettre les dernières volontés de Drago, déclare-t-il sèchement. Je ne pense pas qu’il ait eu l’intention de te blesser en disant cela, alors j’aimerais que tu aies un peu plus de respect envers lui.

Il est vraiment aussi prétentieux et insupportable que son connard d’ami. Maintenant que ses paroles sont plus énergiques et qu’il me regarde réellement, je constate qu’il a la langue percée d’un bijou argenté. Une salope, tout comme Malefoy. J’aurais dû m’en douter. Il y a toujours ce léger tremblement dans sa voix, mais il a perdu cette hésitation, cette réserve ; il faut croire que la mémoire de Drago est un sujet sensible pour lui. Je pourrais aisément le faire sortir de ses gonds, peut-être même lui décrire comment, deux semaines auparavant, son précieux Drakie gémissait comme une pute alors que je le prenais à sec. Mais mes lèvres demeurent scellées. Ça ne vaut pas la peine. Ce n’est pas Malefoy. Je n’aurais pas de plaisir en tourmentant cet individu aux yeux trop fades. Il serait incapable de répliquer avec cette haine que j’ai aimée durant trois ans.

— Peu importe, fais-je d’un geste impatient de la main. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

— Oui, la lettre.

Je l’avais presque oubliée, celle-là. Ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas y songer. Il me semble absurde de croire que Malefoy consentirait à prendre le temps de mettre ses pensées sur papier uniquement pour moi. Jamais je n’aurais gaspillé mes derniers moments pour lui.

Nott sort une enveloppe blanche de son cartable usé, et mes doigts vacillent durant une fraction de seconde avant de s’en saisir. Elle n’est pas scellée. Je la retourne entre mes mains, me demandant si j’ai véritablement envie de l’ouvrir, de savoir.

— L’as-tu lue ? questionné-je.

— Quoi ? Non, je n’aurais jamais osé !

Je relève la tête, intrigué par cette note de détresse qui a tout à coup remplacé son mécontentement.

— Ah non ?

Il secoue la tête. Un sourire doux-amer se peint sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il ajuste machinalement la manche de sa veste.

— Malefoy détestait qu’on touche à ses affaires. Ça le mettait hors de lui. Il ne te l’a jamais dit ?

Je sens ma gorge se serrer à nouveau sans que je sache pourquoi. Je ne veux pas qu’il parle de Malefoy comme ça, qu’il me dévoile les facettes de sa personnalité ou de ses habitudes. Une partie de moi refuse d’accepter l’existence d’un quotidien situé ailleurs, au-delà de nos rencontres.

— Non. On ne parlait pas de ce genre de choses.

— Hum. C’est dommage.

Il a repris un ton plus doux ; sans doute pense-t-il que ma précédente brusquerie était due au chagrin de la perte. S’il savait… Mais non, il est trop naïf. Trop insignifiant. Je suppose qu’il n’a pas connu Malefoy aussi intimement que moi ; il n’a jamais vu à quel point son ami pouvait être horrible, certains soirs.

— Il te manque, n’est-ce pas ?

Cette question me prend par surprise. Un spasme de mépris soulève le coin de mes lèvres ; Nott ne sait vraiment pas de quoi il parle.

— Pas du tout. Je m’en fous, il l’a bien mérité.

Je m’attends à ce qu’il se mette à nouveau en colère — peut-être est-ce un peu ce que je désire, au fond, même si je me répugne à l’avouer —, mais il se contente de secouer doucement la tête, comme s’il avait pitié de moi. Il esquisse un sourire qui se veut probablement sympathique, mais il m’apparaît plutôt suffisant, hautain, comme ce rictus que Malefoy m’a si souvent adressé lorsqu’il parvenait à me faire perdre le contrôle.

— Ce n’est pas grave si tu ne veux pas le dire. Tu as beau être en colère, mais tu ne serais pas venu ici si tu ne pensais pas encore à lui.

— Ta gueule. Je n’ai pas besoin de l’opinion d’un petit imbécile comme toi.

Son putain de sourire ne vacille même pas.

— Comme tu veux.

Il commence à tourner les talons, à peine l’ébauche d’un mouvement, mais je l’arrête subitement.

— Attends.

Je cherche mes mots durant quelques secondes sous son regard teinté de perplexité, peut-être aussi d’agacement. Je n’avais pas l’intention de le retenir, mais il est le seul qui peut répondre à toutes ces questions qui ne cessent de me harceler.

— Avant que tu partes, je veux seulement savoir… Est-ce que Malefoy… est-ce qu’il avait des chances de s’en sortir ? Je sais qu’il était malade, mais y avait-il au moins un peu d’espoir ?

Il soupire, détourne brièvement le regard vers la fontaine. Son malaise est perceptible. Je m’étonne fugitivement de son visage si expressif, beaucoup plus changeant et sincère que celui de Malefoy ; un visage qui n’a pas assez été contaminé par la haine.

— Je pense que oui, mais il… il n’a pas voulu. Il a refusé le traitement.

— Pourquoi ?

Ma voix s’est fêlée sur la dernière syllabe. Je n’arrive pas à comprendre. Les questions se retournent, se multiplient dans mon esprit. Pourquoi Malefoy n’a-t-il pas lutté ? Il n’avait aucune raison d’abandonner. Il n’avait pas le _droit_ de le faire, pas le droit de mourir avant que j’aie fini de le détester.

— Il n’a pas voulu en parler. Il s’est contenté des soins les plus minimes, juste assez pour ne pas trop souffrir durant le temps qu’il lui restait.

Il marque une pause pour prendre une longue inspiration ; pour lui aussi, il est difficile de parler.

— Peut-être qu’à toi, il voudra bien s’expliquer. Dans la lettre, je veux dire.

Je perçois une note de déception, de rancœur. Il n’est pas le seul à se heurter à cette douloureuse incompréhension. Je ne trouve rien à répondre. Je n’ai aucune parole de réconfort à offrir. Je suppose que tout a été dit.

— Je vais devoir y aller, annonce-t-il après un autre moment de silence, sa voix toujours un peu amère. On se reverra demain.

Demain. Les funérailles.

— Ouais.

— Prends soin de toi.

Il s’éloigne avant que je n’aie le temps de lui retourner une banale formule de politesse. Rien ne me vient en tête, de toute façon. Je l’observe contourner la fontaine, puis bifurquer derrière un immeuble. Sa démarche est plus souple que celle de Malefoy. Plus légère, plus insouciante. Malefoy, lui, semblait toujours enveloppé de contrariété, de lourdeur. Malgré la longueur de ses enjambées, chacun de ses pas résonnait sourdement sur le sol. J’ai l’impression qu’il m’a à présent légué ce cortège d’ombres qui l’a suivi inlassablement à travers nos trois ans.

Je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander où se dirige Nott. À quel point était-il proche de Malefoy ? Que sera à présent sa vie sans lui ? Je n’ai pas non plus envie de le questionner à ce sujet demain. Ça demanderait des efforts et il ne m’intéresse déjà plus. Je ne songe qu’à ce banal appartement aux rideaux sombres et aux jardinières, à ce parfum de printemps dans le couloir et à cette chambre dénudée. À Malefoy, aussi, bien sûr. Jamais je ne me suis posé autant de questions au sujet de lui. Jamais je n’ai eu à ce point besoin de réponses.

Je soupire faiblement. Je devrais rentrer, maintenant. J’ai eu ce que je voulais : la confirmation que Malefoy ne viendra pas. La confirmation que tout est vraiment terminé. Notre arrangement, nos rencontres, notre haine. C’est terminé. Je n’ai plus que cette lettre à laquelle me raccrocher, mais l’enveloppe immaculée ne m’est d’aucun secours.

Je n’arrive pas à me décider à rentrer chez moi. Pas maintenant. Comme deux semaines auparavant, je m’installe sur le banc où Malefoy avait l’habitude de m’attendre car il arrivait toujours un peu à l’avance ; le banc sur lequel je me suis échoué après notre dernière rencontre, les mains tremblantes de déni et de ressentiment ; le banc sur lequel Nott s’est assis tout à l’heure, nerveux à l’idée de rencontrer celui qui a détesté son ami depuis si longtemps, et à qui il a dû remettre une lettre et des cigarettes. Ce banc, cette fontaine et ce centre-ville qui ont fait partie de nous, de notre histoire — une histoire sordide et maintenant brisée, aussi irréparable que nous.

Je retourne à nouveau la lettre entre mes mains. Devrais-je l’ouvrir maintenant, ou bien attendre ? Ici ou ailleurs, maintenant ou plus tard… Y a-t-il vraiment une différence ? Je retiens involontairement mon souffle en contemplant l’enveloppe. « Peut-être qu’à toi, il voudra bien s’expliquer » a dit l’ancien Serpentard. Pourquoi mériterais-je une telle chose et non lui ? Pourquoi Malefoy a-t-il refusé de se justifier devant son ami ? J’ose pourtant croire que s’il a décidé de m’écrire, c’est dans le but de me dire quelque chose d’important, quelque chose qui, peut-être, dépasserait la haine que nous avons perfidement entretenue durant ces trois ans. Nous parlions toutefois si peu que je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il voudrait à présent me révéler.

Je sors de l’enveloppe deux parchemins pliés ensemble. Le premier ne contient que quelques lignes rédigées hâtivement, si bien qu’elles semblent perdues dans l’étendue du papier. Je n’avais jamais vu la calligraphie de Malefoy avant. Ses lettres, bien que sagement ordonnées et tracées à la plume, sont toutes en angles et en crochets. Je suppose que ça lui va bien.

 

_Je n’avais pas l’intention de t’inviter aux funérailles, au départ. En fin de compte, j’ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir où je serai enterré afin de pouvoir cracher sur ma tombe. Aies au moins la décence d’être discret lorsque tu le feras._

_P.-S. N’oublie pas mes fleurs._

 

J’ai presque envie de ricaner. Une partie de moi toujours animée par la colère sait qu’il a raison : je serais insulté de ne pas savoir ce qui est advenu de lui. De ne plus pouvoir le retrouver. Cracher sur sa tombe… L’image qui naît dans mon esprit devrait me réjouir. Continuer d’humilier Malefoy même s’il lui est impossible de répliquer. Mais s’il ne peut se défendre, s’il est trop tard, mon geste aura-t-il alors une quelconque valeur ? Est-ce que tout cela a encore un sens, sans lui ? Je ne ressens ni le désir ni le besoin de souiller sa sépulture de ma haine. Peut-être le ferai-je plus tard, lorsque je me serai délesté de toute cette rancœur au creux de ma poitrine. Pour le moment, pour quelques semaines, je suis prêt à faire une trêve. Je lui apporterai ses fleurs.

Je tourne la page ; la seconde est presque entièrement comblée. Son écriture me paraît cette fois-ci plus calme, plus mesurée. Il a changé d’encre, aussi. J’ose croire qu’il a rédigé cette page quelques jours après la première, peut-être lorsqu’il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps ; j’ose croire que ses paroles seront alors moins acerbes, car si c’était moi qui me retrouvais ainsi au bord du gouffre, je ne pense pas que je serais capable de persister à détester Malefoy avec une telle intensité. J’aurais trop peur de ce qui m’attendrait. Je prends une profonde inspiration.

 

_Potter,_

_Théo t’a peut-être dit que j’ai refusé le traitement. S’il ne l’a pas mentionné, tant pis, tu le sais maintenant. J’imagine la tête que tu as faite en l’apprenant, ça devait être génial._

_Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi j’ai fait une telle chose. Pourquoi je n’ai rien dit, pourquoi j’ai mis fin à ce petit jeu qui t’amusait tant. Je suis un mauvais perdant, tu vois. Je n’avais pas envie de me battre contre ça et contre toi en même temps. Alterner entre les comprimés et les pansements. Attendre à l’hôpital en feuilletant des revues, puis attendre à nouveau sur le banc en lisant le journal. Affronter la maladie et lutter pour t’empêcher de me briser. Non, c’était bien plus facile de tout laisser tomber. Plus facile de mourir. Et ça te ferait mal, aussi. C’était le plus important._

_Je dois te manquer, n’est-ce pas ? Tu t’obstines à dire le contraire, j’en suis certain. Je t’avais bien dit que tu souffrirais sans moi, mais tu ne m’as pas écouté, bien entendu. Je suppose que tu ne pouvais pas croire que cela aurait un jour une fin. Peut-être que c’est pour cette raison que tu as tant aimé notre haine, parce que tu étais persuadé qu’elle serait éternelle. Rien ne dure infiniment, tu sais. Moi aussi, à ma façon, je suis capable de briser des vases et de ruiner ce que tu aimes._

_J’aimerais dire que c’est moi qui ai gagné, mais autant pour toi que pour moi, ce n’est pas une victoire très glorieuse. Disons alors que c’est un match nul. Je sais que ça ne te satisfait pas, mais c’est encore mieux ainsi._

_Adieu, Harry. Si ça peut te rassurer, j’ai aimé te détester et je te déteste encore._

 

J’étouffe un soupir brisé dans la paume de ma main, pressant mes lèvres contre cette dernière. Je dois me forcer à me calmer pour ne pas déchirer la lettre de Malefoy. La consternation me crève le cœur, me brûle la gorge. En comprenant qu’il ne pouvait me briser, Malefoy a choisi de se détruire lui-même. Tout ça juste pour m’empêcher de gagner, pour me blesser à nouveau. Aucune insulte ne me semble assez puissante, assez vulgaire pour exprimer ma révolte.

Je serre involontairement les dents tandis que les parchemins se froissent entre mes doigts. S’il me l’avait demandé, s’il m’avait expliqué la situation avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, je suis certain que je l’aurais attendu. Je lui aurais laissé quelques mois, peut-être même une année entière pour qu’il se remette sur pied. Je lui aurais laissé tout le temps du monde, s’il l’avait voulu. Peut-être qu’ensuite, à son retour, les choses auraient été différentes. Peut-être que… Non, c’est faux. Je sais que je mens. Je n’aurais pas accepté sa faiblesse, pas plus que maintenant. Je n’aurais pas toléré que quelque chose s’interpose entre lui et moi. Comme lorsque j’ai demandé à Malefoy de me laisser une dernière chance deux semaines plus tôt, je suis seulement en train de marchander. De chercher une issue, un pardon qui ne viendra pas et que je n’aurais moi-même jamais accordé. Malefoy était décidé à mourir pour me prouver que sa haine était plus forte que tout le reste.

Ma vision se brouille de chagrin, et je ferme les yeux pour retenir mes larmes. Je ne veux pas pleurer pour lui. Il ne le mérite pas. Quelques minutes passent, chacune presque une éternité tandis que je m’efforce de me ressaisir. Mon souffle hésite, tremble, et je sais que ce n’est qu’une question de secondes avant que mes mains ne fassent de même. Je relis sa dernière lettre et retourne la page, espérant trouver autre chose, n’importe quoi. En vain. Est-ce donc tout ce que ce salaud a voulu me dire ? Dois-je être satisfait de ces explications décevantes, de cette lâcheté ?

Comment a-t-il pu choisir délibérément de se laisser mourir alors qu’il y avait certainement une lueur d’espoir, qu’il avait encore tant d’années devant lui ? Comment a-t-il pu contempler tout ce qui l’entourait — sa famille, ses amis, sa demeure — et décider que ça ne valait pas la peine ? Je devrais être flatté d’apprendre qu’il m’a détesté au point de rejeter tout cela, mais je ne ressens rien d’autre qu’une sourde indignation, car je sais que son chemin a touché à sa fin alors que, de mon côté, je vais continuer à errer seul avec toute cette rancune. Malefoy peut être fier de lui-même ; je croyais que ma haine pour lui était sans bornes, sans limites, mais jamais je n’aurais voulu mourir uniquement pour lui, juste pour le faire souffrir.

Je cherche machinalement mes cigarettes dans la poche de mon jean. Jamais je n’ai eu à ce point envie de ressentir la brûlure de la nicotine dans ma gorge, de me noyer dans les volutes de fumée. Mes doigts trébuchent sur la surface lisse du carton, et il me faut quelques secondes de plus que d’habitude avant de parvenir à ouvrir le paquet. Un bout de papier est soigneusement plié entre deux cigarettes. Un autre message ? L’appréhension me noue douloureusement le ventre alors que je le déplie. Malefoy semble avoir insisté pour que je reprenne mes cigarettes ; voulait-il donc à ce point que je trouve ce bout de papier ? Je n’y trouve toutefois qu’une phrase brève, rédigée à l’encre noire avec des lettres tremblantes :

_Tu me manques, malgré tout._

Le paquet de cigarettes glisse de mes doigts et heurte le béton avec un son mat, mais je n’entends plus rien. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge, et je sens quelque chose se briser définitivement en moi alors que ces mots se gravent encore et encore dans ma poitrine jusqu’à me donner la nausée. Malefoy… A-t-il eu des regrets ? Ou peut-être n’est-ce rien de plus qu’une blague cruelle ? A-t-il…

Je ne sais plus. Je n’ai plus la force de penser. Je froisse le billet dans le creux de ma main et baisse la tête, cette fois incapable de retenir mes larmes. Incapable de croire que c’est réellement terminé.

_Tu me manques aussi, Drago._


End file.
